Mensajes
by Lurque
Summary: Un error programado lleva a Oikawa a mandarle mensajes de texto a Iwaizumi, a quien le divierte las idas y venidas del misterioso hombre que se niega a conocer su nombre por temor a enamorarse de él y estropear la extraña relación que mantienen.
1. Capítulo 1: Intuición

**Título:** Mensajes.

 **Personajes:** Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime principalmente. El resto del Aobajousai y menciones de otros personajes.

 **Resumen:** Un error programado lleva a Oikawa a mandarle mensajes de texto a Iwaizumi, a quien le divierte las idas y venidas del misterioso hombre que se niega a conocer su nombre por temor a enamorarse de él y estropear la extraña relación que mantienen.

 **Ranting:** K+

 **Notas:** Relaciones homosexuales, palabras malsonantes e implicación sexual. El fic está basado en la idea original de meruemsthighs de su fic "new phone who dis" que podéis encontrar en AO3, pero ambas historias no tienen nada que ver ya que el desarrollo es completamente diferente. La mayor parte de la historia está escrita en formato mensajes porque me apetecía una historia ligera y divertida. Disfrutadla.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: INTUICIÓN**

* * *

La lluvia no impidió que se encendiera un cigarrillo, tan solo le obligó a resguardarse de ella en el porche de una tienda de conveniencia, tras comprar el tercer café del día. Nicotina y cafeína, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Eso y despotricar a gusto, por lo que sacó su teléfono móvil, todavía desacostumbrado a su nueva adquisición, y tecleó con pulgares ágiles mientras sostenía la colilla entre los labios.

* * *

 **viernes,** **12 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 06:04 PM:**

Te juro por dios que si Ushiwaka vuelve a dirigirme la palabra le corto la lengua

Con unas tenazas

Oxidadas

Y luego la envolveré en un paquete rosa

Con un lazo rojo

Y se lo enviaré a su casa

Como regalo

 **MAKKI, 06:12 PM:**

?

 **TÚ, 06:13 PM:**

Me lo he encontrado por casualidad en la calle

Y me ha repetido por vez 873427427427346 que si trabajara en SU compañía

Con SU equipo

Bajo SU mando

Ahora no estaría tan estresado y cobraría más

 **TÚ, 06:14 PM:**

SE LE HA OLVIDADO MENCIONAR QUE ÉL TAMPOCO ESTARÍA VIVO PORQUE YA ME LO HABRÍA CARGADO

 **TÚ, 06:16 PM:**

Si un día me ves en las noticias por homicidio espero que seas mi coartada, Makki~ ;)

 **MAKKI, 06:32 PM:**

No soy Makki, te habrás confundido de número al grabarlo

Pero si alguien me repitiera continuamente lo que "debería haber hecho", yo también querría matarlo

 **TÚ, 09:21 PM:**

¡Oh!

Así que si Makki pasa de mí, ¿cuento contigo como coartada? *0*

xD

Supongo que tienes razón y habré guardado mal el número…

¡Espera!

¡Makki, corta el rollo!

¡Este es el número que me diste!

 **MAKKI, 09:26 PM:**

No

Te habrás confundido al anotarlo

No soy tu amigo Makki

 _Estás realizando una llamada..._

 _La llamada ha finalizado._

 **TÚ, 09:49 PM:**

Oh, vale, tenías razón

He logrado contactar con él

Perdona la desconfianza

Es que Makki sería capaz de gastarme una broma de este tipo

 **MAKKI, 10:14 PM:**

¿Por qué haría algo así?

 **TÚ, 10:15 PM:**

Por molestar simplemente

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:16 PM:**

Ya, es lo que pasa cuando tienes amigos

 **TÚ, 10:58 PM:**

Jajajaja

* * *

Tener la oficina situada en una calle peatonal muy transitada tenía sus ventajas e inconveniencias. Por un lado, aparcar era un horror y desplazarse en transporte público también porque siempre estaba abarrotado, además, la competencia también tenía oficinas en la misma calle y a menudo sacaban a sus agentes a la calle para intentar atraer a la clientela de a pie. Lo bueno del emplazamiento era que se encontraban al comienzo de la calle, tenían fácil acceso y eran muy visibles, por lo que los clientes solían reconocer la marca con facilidad y entrar por su propia cuenta.

Cada lunes a primera hora, los mandos intermedios se reunían con el gerente para comparar los resultados de la semana anterior, fijar los de esa semana y ser informados de las modificaciones en las campañas o en las normas de contratación, además de recibir ellos mismos formación de los productos. Después, los mandos intermedios celebraban una reunión similar con los agentes, aunque procuraban suavizar en la medida en que les era posible la bronca que les había caído a ellos y que debían transmitir.

A mediodía, cuando quedó finalizada la reunión mañanera, las llamadas telefónicas a los clientes estaban realizadas y las citas agendadas, los agentes se marcharon a comer para después comenzar con su jornada de la tarde.

Durante su almuerzo en un puesto de ramen, se distrajo con su teléfono móvil. En lugar de repasar las noticias como solía hacer, ojeó sus grupos de chats y decidió volver a hablar con el desconocido.

* * *

 **lunes,** **15 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 12:02 PM:**

Odio la reunión de los lunes a primera hora

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 03:21 PM:**

¿Y quién no?

 **TÚ, 08:37 PM:**

Es cuando los equipos comerciales nos reunimos para poner en común los resultados de la semana anterior

Y si no son lo esperado, nos cae bronca

Y si lo son, nos cae bronca igualmente por otro motivo

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:04 PM:**

Déjame adivinarlo

El equipo del tal Ushiwaka ha tenido mejores resultados

 **TÚ, 09:10 PM:**

YA QUISIERA ÉL

No hay nadie como yo dirigiendo equipos comerciales

Por eso insiste tanto en que trabaje para su empresa

Pero aunque no sea mejor comercial que yo

Lo cierto es que su empresa tiene mayores ingresos que la nuestra

 **TÚ, 09:11 PM:**

Y el pasado diciembre, Ushiwaka se llevó el premio al mejor comercial

¡INMERECIDAMENTE!

Porque él no tiene equipo comercial

Porque la gente no le dura, a la semana dimite

Si yo me dedicara exclusivamente a vender, habría ganado ese premio

 **TÚ, 09:13 PM:**

En realidad no entiendo cómo vende tanto

Ushiwaka es el tipo de persona al que no le abrirías la puerta al verlo por la mirilla

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:24 PM:**

¿Es que hay algún tipo de comercial al que sí le abrirías la puerta?

 **TÚ, 09:25 PM:**

Sí

YO

e_e

 **TÚ, 09:29 PM:**

La gente me ve y me abre

Unas palabras amables, un tono de voz agradable y antes de que se den cuenta estoy con ellos merendando en su salón

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:31 PM:**

Pues yo no te abriría

Y menos si tienes la pinta de comercial que me imagino que tendrás

 **TÚ, 09:33 PM:**

ô3ô!

¿Por qué no?

Soy guapo y agradable~~

Mírate, sigues hablando conmigo aun sabiendo que tengo tu número por error ;)

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:34PM:**

Me entretienes los caminos de ida o vuelta al trabajo

 **TÚ, 09:34 PM:**

Espero que no conduzcas con el móvil

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:34 PM:**

Que yo sepa, todavía no han inventado una aplicación que te permita conducir tu coche desde el móvil

 **TÚ, 09:35 PM:**

BUAAAAH

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Me acabas de vacilar?

Jajajajaja qué cabrón

Sabes a lo que me refiero

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:52 PM:**

;)

Me desplazo en metro

 **TÚ, 09:56 PM:**

Yo tengo una moto

Si tengo que visitar a los clientes usando el transporte público me arruino

Y la moto la puedo aparcar en cualquier parte, así que es lo más práctico

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:57 PM:**

Sí que lo es

 **TÚ, 10:06 PM:**

¿En qué trabajas?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:40 PM:**

Tengo dos trabajos parciales para poder costearme el máster

 **TÚ, 10:42 PM:**

Wow!

No debe ser fácil de compaginar

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:43:**

Es un máster a distancia, así que me organizo los horarios

 **TÚ, 10:43 PM:**

¿De qué es el máster?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:43 PM:**

Económicas

 **TÚ, 10:44 PM:**

Entonces debes estar muy puesto en productos financieros

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:44 PM:**

Algo sé

 **TÚ, 10:44 PM:**

Supongo entonces que tendrás cubierto tu futuro

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:44 PM:**

Sé lo que pretendes pero no va a colar

 **TÚ, 10:45 PM:**

Eso significa que no

Lo que me temía

Eres uno de esos muchos jóvenes que prefieren ignorar la situación económica actual y no hace planes para asegurar una buena jubilación

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:53PM:**

¿Así es como vendes seguros de ahorro? ¿Ofendiendo a tus potenciales clientes?

 **TÚ, 10:53 PM:**

Oh, ¿te consideras un potencial cliente?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:59 PM:**

No

 **TÚ, 11:01 PM:**

Jajajaja

Sé que no lo eres

No le recomendaría ninguno de nuestros productos a alguien formado en económicas

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:02 PM:**

¿Ah, no?

 **TÚ, 11:02 PM:**

No

Nuestros productos financieros están pensados para la clase media-baja

Para la gente que tiene la suficiente solvencia para llegar a fin de mes, pero no puede permitirse pagar una hipoteca sin ponerla a treinta años

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:03 PM:**

¿Estás dando por sentado que por tener formación en económicas soy rico o algo así?

 **TÚ, 11:03 PM:**

Claro que no, tienes dos trabajos parciales para costearte el máster xD

Doy por sentado que tienes nociones suficientes para invertir por tu cuenta sin asesoramiento

Pero de no ser el caso y estuvieras interesado, te podría orientar

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:06 PM:**

Gracias por la oferta

Quizás algún día

 **TÚ, 11:10 PM:**

Te iré avisando cuando surjan productos adecuados a tu perfil ;)

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:15 PM:**

¿Ya está?

Pensé que me insistirías más

Igual es por esto que Ushiwaka es mejor vendedor que tú

 **TÚ, 11:16 PM:**

¡MENUDO GOLPE BAJO TAN GRATUITO!

DDDDDDDDDDx

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:19 PM:**

Perdona xD

 **TÚ, 11:20 PM:**

Espero que no les digas este tipo de cosas a las chicas con las que sales

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:20 PM:**

¿Quién dice que yo no sea una chica?

 **TÚ, 11:21 PM:**

No lo eres

Las chicas tienen una forma de hablar mucho más dulce

Debes tratar poco con ellas para no saberlo

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:21 PM:**

Seguro que no trato tanto con ellas como tú

 **TÚ, 11:22 PM:**

Uy… siento que me has insultado de alguna manera =_=

* * *

A mitad de semana, Oikawa estuvo a punto de perder los nervios al tratar con Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Fue con uno de sus asesores a visitar a un cliente y cuando llamaron a la puerta, resultó que Ushijima estaba dentro de la casa tratando con él en ese momento porque se les había adelantado.

A veces sucedía que se topaban con algún cliente que estaba tratando con un comercial de la competencia; a Oikawa le gustaba especialmente esos casos porque siempre conseguía levantarle la póliza.

Excepto cuando se trataba de Ushijima.

Algo hacía que ni el encanto de Oikawa ni las estrategias de ventas surtiesen efecto en ellos para disuadirles de cerrar el trato con Ushijima. Debido a eso, Oikawa se sentía inferior a él, si bien no tenía dudas de que sería capaz de conseguir el premio que él había ganado de dedicarse exclusivamente a la venta de seguros y no liderar un equipo comercial.

* * *

 **miércoles, 17 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 09:47 PM:**

Hoy he estado a punto de aprtirle la cara a Ushiwaka

Partirle*

Menos mal que Shigeru-chan me ha parado

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:36 PM:**

¿Llamas Shigeru-chan a tu compañero de trabajo?

 **TÚ, 10:37 PM:**

Uso el –chan con todo el mundo

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:37 PM:**

Sí que eres repelente

 **TÚ, 10:40 PM:**

¡Oye!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:45 PM:**

Cliente-chan

 **TÚ, 10:49 PM:**

Jajajajaja con ellos no, obviamente

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:50 PM:**

De ti me espero cualquier cosa

 **TÚ, 10:50 PM:**

¿Por qué dices eso? Dx

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:50 PM:**

Intuición

 **TÚ, 10:51 PM:**

¿Sabes lo que intuyo yo?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:51 PM:**

No, pero intuyo que me lo vas a contar igualmente

 **TÚ, 10:52 PM:**

Y yo intuyo que lo estás deseando ;)

También intuyo que vamos a ser buenos amigos, Desconocido-chan~

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:53 PM:**

Ahora es cuando te bloqueo

 **TÚ, 11:06 PM:**

Nuuuuuuuuuuu ;A;

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:07 PM:**

¿En serio? ¿NUU?

 **TÚ, 11:07 PM:**

Soy adorable

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:07 PM:**

…

 **TÚ, 11:07 PM:**

*3*

* * *

El resto de la semana no mejoró.

Ningún miembro de su equipo consiguió cumplir con sus objetivos semanales, ni siquiera teniéndole a él como apoyo; había estado saliendo a una entrevista al día con cada uno de ellos, coordinando las agendas para poder acompañarlos y dando prioridad a las que tenían pendientes de cierre.

Por haber estado acompañándolos, tampoco había podido hacer producción por su cuenta debido a la falta de tiempo. El lunes tendría que aguantar el chaparrón en la reunión y procurar no repetir una semana tan desastrosa como la que había tenido. Para ello necesitaba recargar pilas el fin de semana o de lo contrario no sería capaz.

* * *

 **viernes, 19 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 11:48 PM:**

MeNUDA SEMANA A DEM IEDA

JODER

MALDITO TOBIO-CHAN

FRSNFKJSNFKJFNEFINSFKNSDFJN

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:52 PM:**

?

 **TÚ, 11:52 PM:**

LLEVA DOS PUTOS DÍAS

DOS

Y YA L O TIENEN POR LAS NUBES

LE FALTAN PONERLE EL TRONO Y LA CORONA

JODERRRRR

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:55 PM:**

Intuyo que es un compañero de trabajo

 **TÚ, 11:56 PM:**

Somos tres equipos comerciales en la oficina

El de Suga-chan, el de Tobio-chan y el mío

Esta semana ambos han cumplido objetivos, pero el nuestro no

Y MI JEFE M E DICE QUE APRENDA DE ELLOS

¡JA!

YO ELE ENESÑÉ TODO LO QUE SABE

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:57 PM:**

A Tobio, supongo

 **TÚ, 11:57 PM:**

Sí

Hace dos días estaba en mi equipo comercial, y ahora le han ascendido para estar al mando de su propio equipo

Cuando entró no era capaz ni de empatizar correctamente

Le tuve que enseñar INCLUSO A SER PERSONA

Y AHORA SU EQUIPO SUPERA AL MÍO EN VENTAS

ME CAGO EN TODO EN SERIO

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:58 PM:**

Tío, qué mierda de personalidad tienes

 **TÚ, 11:58 PM:**

…

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:58 PM:**

En vez de alegrarte de que a tu pupilo le vaya bien, te cagas en él

 **TÚ, 11:58 PM:**

Jo, apóyame un poco

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 11:59 PM:**

Si quieres una palmadita en la espalda pídesela a Makki, porque yo no te la voy a dar

 **TÚ, 11:59 PM:**

A Makki no puedo decirle estas cosas porque se burla de mí

De todas formas

¿Estás bien?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:11 AM:**

?

 **TÚ, 12:11 AM:**

Estás que muerdes

¿Qué ha pasado?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:18 AM:**

Hemos hablado literalmente 3 veces, no puedes saber si estoy que muerdo

 **TÚ, 12:18 AM:**

Intuición ;)

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:18 AM:**

...

 **TÚ, 12:23 AM:**

Va, cuéntamelo

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:29 AM:**

Yo tampoco he tenido una buena semana

 **TÚ, 12:29 AM:**

¿Problemas en el trabajo?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:29 AM:**

Son trabajos parciales, siempre hay problemas y complicaciones

 **TÚ, 12:30 AM:**

Ya, qué me vas a contar

Antes de ser comercial trabajé durante muchos años en esa clase de trabajos y te podría contar miles de anécdotas horribles

Pero ya lo haré otro día ;)

Sigue, por favor

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:30 AM:**

Realmente no me ha pasado nada malo concretamente

 **TÚ, 12:30 AM:**

Entiendo, es el cúmulo de pequeñas cosas que fastidian

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:31 AM:**

Exacto…

 **TÚ, 12:31 AM:**

Apuesto a que ahora estás pensando que no tengo una personalidad tan mierda como creías ;)

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:31 AM:**

Eres consciente de que diciendo eso lo acabas de joder, ¿no?

 **TÚ, 12:35 AM:**

Jo ;A;

¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:36 AM:**

Sí, he quedado

 **TÚ, 12:36 AM:**

¿Una cita?~

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:36 AM:**

No es de tu incumbencia

 **TÚ, 12:36 AM:**

Eso es un no xD

Yo sí que tengo una cita

Bueno, en realidad no debería llamarlo de esa manera

No vamos a hacer nada de lo convencional

Vamos a ir al tema directamente

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:37 AM:**

Te vendrá bien para quitarte un poco del estrés de la semana

 **TÚ, 12:37 AM:**

Es exactamente lo que necesito

Y lo que necesitas tú

¿Por qué no llamas a alguien?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:38 AM:**

¿Te crees que tengo una lista de contactos con los que poder follar cuando me apetezca?

 **TÚ, 12:38 AM:**

¿No la tienes? Dx

Es broma xD

No te creas que yo tengo mil opciones

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:38 AM:**

No creo que haya mil personas dispuestas a aguantarte por muy bien que folles

 **TÚ, 12:39 AM:**

OTRO ATAQUE GRATUITO

¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo? ;A;

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:39 AM:**

Te lo buscas tú solo

 **TÚ, 12:39 AM:**

Pero has dado en el clavo al decir que follo bien ;)

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:40 AM:**

… *¬¬

 **TÚ, 12:40 AM:**

Me resultas adorable cuando usas esos iconos xD

* * *

Pese a no necesitar arreglarse demasiado para estar deslumbrante, a Oikawa le gustaba cuidar su aspecto. Para ello tenía una colección para nada desdeñosa de cremas y mascarillas que mantenían su cutis libre de impurezas, maquillaje para corregir imperfecciones y una dieta sana y equilibrada. Su ritual diario frente al espejo se prolongaba más de lo habitual los fines de semana, que era cuando socializaba en el entorno ocioso en lugar del laboral.

Independientemente de que la persona con la que había quedado estaba cansado de verle y conocía hasta el último poro de su piel, a Oikawa le gustaba pensar que todavía podía sorprenderlo con su imagen y se esforzaba para que así fuera.

Esa tarde, cuando recibió el mensaje de cancelación justo al acabar de arreglarse, se miró al espejo y se prometió que no volvería a dedicarle su tiempo y su esfuerzo a esa persona ingrata.

* * *

 **sábado, 20 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 04:49 PM:**

Pues resulta que al final no follo OTL

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 04:59 PM:**

Qué desgracia

 **TÚ, 05:22 PM:**

El desgraciado de Kuroo ha pasado de mi precioso culo

Me ha llamado a última hora para decirme que ha conseguido quedar con Gafas-chan

 **TÚ, 05:23 PM:**

¿Sinceramente? Kuroo no tiene remedio

Estuvo años enamorado de su mejor amigo, que pasaba de él como de comer mierda

Y ahora se ha vuelto a colar por alguien con una actitud parecida a la de Kenma

La historia se repite

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 07:44 PM:**

Suele pasar

 **TÚ, 08:25 PM:**

Ya creía que no me volverías a hablar

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:25 PM:**

¿Por qué?

 **TÚ, 08:25 PM:**

Homofobia

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:25 PM:**

Mi mejor amigo es gay

 **TÚ, 08:25 PM:**

Eso no significa que lo lleves bien

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:26 PM:**

Ni que lo lleve mal

Simplemente me da igual

No es asunto mío con quién se acueste

Pero si me presenta a su nuevo novio y mi intuición me dice que hay algo raro en él, pues se lo digo

Y si se enfada es problema suyo

 **TÚ, 08:27 PM:**

No me lo puedo creer

¡Qué poco tacto tienes!

¿De verdad le dijiste a tu mejor amigo que su novio tenía algo raro?

¡Normal que se enfade!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:28 PM:**

Pero vamos a ver, si pides una opinión tienes que estar dispuesto a escuchar una negativa

Y no es como si no me hubiera caído bien

Simplemente había algo que no me terminaba de encajar

 **TÚ, 08:29 PM:**

Da igual, desconocido-chan

¡No puedes decirle eso!

No sé cómo será donde tú vives, pero Japón no es tan grande como para que sea muy diferente

No puedes decirle a un chico gay que su nuevo novio tiene algo raro

¿Sabes lo difícil que habrá sido para él reunir el valor de presentaros?

 **TÚ, 08:30 PM:**

¡Eres su mejor amigo!

¡Y te quería presentar a la persona que le gusta!

¡ERA UN MOMENTO IMPORTANTE QUE HAS FASTIDIADO!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:30 PM:**

….

 **TÚ, 08:31 PM:**

Pídele perdón

Hazme caso

O si no me lo haces a mí

Hazle caso a tu intuición que te dice que me hagas caso ;)

* * *

La semana comenzó con fuerza.

Después de haber aprovechado la cancelación de Kuroo para invitar a cenar a su equipo y elevarles el ánimo, Oikawa se sentía con fuerzas renovadas para encarar la semana y remontar en los desastrosos resultados de la anterior. Su equipo compartía su actitud, así que estaba convencido de que esa semana lograrían quedar por encima de Sugawara y Kageyama.

Ese día, con cuatro pólizas firmadas al finalizar la jornada laboral, cosechó otro tipo de éxito: ¡Desconocido-chan tomó la iniciativa de escribirle por primera vez!

Oikawa estaba tan emocionado que se quedó sentado en la moto, con el casco a medio abrochar, y respondió de inmediato.

* * *

 **martes, 23 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 06:15 PM:**

Hablé con Mattsun

Lo hemos solucionado

 **TÚ, 06:15 PM:**

Me alegra leer eso

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 06:15 PM:**

Gracias

 **TÚ, 06:16 PM:**

No se merecen

Te dije que intuía que íbamos a ser buenos amigos ;)

Y los amigos están para señalarse los fallos

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 06:16 PM:**

Como tu actitud hacia Tobio

 **TÚ, 06:16 PM:**

¡NO VUELVAS ESTO EN MI CONTRA!

¿NO DECÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO? ¡PUES DEMUÉSTRALO!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 06:17 PM:**

Vale xD

 **TÚ, 08:27 PM:**

Al final sí que follé, por cierto xD

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:57 PM:**

¿Kuroo cambió de opinión?

 **TÚ, 08:57 PM:**

No, pero él no consiguió nada con Gafas-chan, tal y como sabía que pasaría =D

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:58 PM:**

Mira que das asco…

 **TÚ, 08:58 PM:**

¡¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESO AHORA?! DDDDx

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:58 PM:**

Porque te alegras de que a tu amigo le haya ido mal con el chico que le gusta

 **TÚ, 08:59 PM:**

¡Se lo merece por dejarme tirado en el último momento!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 08:59 PM:**

Pero no te fue mal al final, ¿no?

 **TÚ, 09:04 PM:**

No~

Salí con Shigeru-chan, Kindaichi-chan y Kunimi-chan, mi equipo

Cenamos, tomamos unas copas y después les enseñé a ligar

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:05 PM:**

¿Son todos gays?

 **TÚ, 09:05 PM:**

No, qué va xDDD

Shigeru-chan es bi, como yo

Kindaichi-chan es tiernamente virgen, cosa que me he propuesto arreglar a corto plazo

Y cada día que pasa estoy más convencido de que Kunimi-chan es asexual

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:06 PM:**

Puede ser

Un compañero de uno de mis trabajos parciales también lo es

 **TÚ, 09:06 PM:**

¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso sin preguntarles directamente?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:06 PM:**

¿Por su desinterés sexual?

 **TÚ, 09:07 PM:**

Es que cada vez que intento preguntarle a Kunimi-chan, me cambia de tema

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:07 PM:**

Igual porque ¿no es asunto tuyo y no tiene por qué contestarte?

La verdad es que me sorprende que te respeten

 **TÚ, 09:08 PM:**

ÔwÔ!

¡Oye! ¡Mis chicos me adoran!

¡Los cuido con mimo!

¡Me preocupo por ellos!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:13 PM:**

Se nota, especialmente con Tobio

 **TÚ, 09:22 PM:**

¡A ESE DESAGRADECIDO NI LE MENCIONES!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:22 PM:**

¿Ves como das asco?

 **TÚ, 09:23 PM:**

;A; qué malo eres conmigo

* * *

Ese día, cuando salió de la oficina para marcharse a almorzar, se cruzó con un hombre que parecía muy enfadado. No le dio mayor importancia teniendo en cuenta que a la oficina acudían a menudo clientes insatisfechos a los que los administrativos e inspectores debían calmar. Esos eran los clientes favoritos de Oikawa a decir verdad: cuanto más enfadado estuvieran, más fácil era venderles.

Desde siempre se le había dado bien lidiar con gente temperamental que perdía los nervios con frecuencia, y no podía negar que parte de su éxito se debía precisamente a eso. Yahaba Shigeru, su asesor más veterano, ponía especial empeño en aprender de él ese arte que tanto admiraba e iba por muy buen camino. Kindaichi era demasiado brusco cuando algo le ofendía y Kunimi demasiado pasota para molestarse en calmar a un cliente descontento y enfadado. Era parte de su trabajo, sin embargo, el bajar esos humos y asegurarse de mantenerlos en la compañía, aunque no su principal labor pues para ese cometido existían los inspectores.

Estaba despidiéndose de sus chicos cuando el mismo hombre salió al exterior gritando su nombre acompañado de improperios poco agradables.

* * *

 **miércoles, 24 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 12:12 PM:**

¿Recuerdas que te dije que me había acostado con alguien el sábado?

Pues resulta que la chica tiene novio, este se ha enterado y se ha presentado a formar un escándalo EN LA OFICINA

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:22 PM:**

Espera, creía que eras comercial de puerta fría

 **TÚ, 12:22 PM:**

Y lo soy, pero por las mañanas solemos estar en la oficina

ESE NO ES EL PUNTO DE TODAS FORMAS, DESCONOCIDO-CHAN

Menos mal que el gerente no estaba en ese momento, ¡porque si no se me cae el pelo!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:23 PM:**

¿Pero cómo te encontró?

 **TÚ, 12:23 PM:**

Le dije a la chica dónde trabajaba por si, ya sabes, quería hacerse algún seguro

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:23 PM:**

No me puedo creer que hables de seguros mientras ligas…

 **TÚ, 12:23 PM:**

Soy autónomo, tengo que aprovechar cualquier ocasión de venta

Además, me la acabé llevando a la cama, ¿no?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:24 PM:**

Y teniendo a su novio en la oficina la semana siguiente, sí

 **TÚ, 12:24 PM:**

No sé a qué juega la tía

Pero bueno, no es como si fuera a volver a verla de todas formas

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:24 PM:**

Así que eres de los de un polvo y si te he visto no me acuerdo

 **TÚ, 12:25 PM:**

No, me gusta tener novias

Me gusta todo el proceso del cortejo

Pero hay veces que simplemente me apetece follar y si la otra persona está de acuerdo, pues perfecto, ¿cuál es el problema?

Tú eres de relaciones, ¿verdad?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 12:55 PM:**

Supongo

 **TÚ, 07:35 PM:**

¿Tanto hace que no ligas, desconocido-chan? xD

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 07:53 PM:**

Más de lo que me gustaría admitir

 **TÚ, 07:54 PM:**

¡Tenemos que ponerle remedio entonces!

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 07:54 PM:**

Ni se te ocurra darme consejos como a tu equipo

 **TÚ, 07:54 PM:**

¿Por qué no? A ellos les funciona, al menos a Shigeru-chan

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:09 PM:**

¿Qué pasó al final con el tío que se presentó en la oficina? ¿Cómo le calmaste?

 **TÚ, 09:17 PM:**

Ah, no fui yo

Ushiwaka-chan lo intimidó y lo acabó echando

Su oficina está justo en frente de la nuestra y tenemos horarios similares, así que solemos coincidir

El escándalo debía de escucharse desde el interior de su oficina

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:17 PM:**

Así que ahora es Ushiwaka-chan xD

 **TÚ, 09:18 PM:**

Siempre me dirijo a él de esa forma, pero no en el mismo tono con el que me dirijo a Shigeru-chan o al resto

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 09:18 PM:**

Despreciable…

 **TÚ, 09:23 PM:**

SI LE CONOCIERAS LO ENTENDERÍAS

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:43 PM:**

Al menos deberías agradecerle que te haya echado una mano

 **TÚ, 10:47 PM:**

Antes muerto que deberle nada

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 10:47 PM:**

Eres lo peor…

 **TÚ, 10:48 PM:**

;AAAAAAAA;

* * *

Desgraciadamente, Oikawa no pudo quitarse las palabras de Desconocido-chan de la cabeza y durante los siguientes días, cada vez que coincidía con Ushijima, emociones contradictorias se apoderaban de él.

A pesar del número que había montado ese hombre, Ushijima no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto; el gerente de su oficina, sin embargo, sí.

Había tenido que aguantar una hora de charla y sermón manteniendo la cabeza baja. Tuvo que disculparse miles de veces con él, con sus compañeros e incluso escribir una carta en la que expresaba sus remordimientos, como si hubiese regresado al colegio.

Por suerte, todo quedó en eso. No le sancionaron de ningún modo y la vida en la oficina transcurrió con la misma monotonía de siempre.

* * *

 **sábado, 27 de enero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 01:02 AM:**

ESPERO QUE ESTS CONTENTO

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:05 AM:**

?

 **TÚ, 01:05 AM:**

HE CNADO CO N USHIWKA

Y HEID O A BEBE RCO NEL

ACABO DE LLEFSR A MI CASS AHORA

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:06 AM:**

¿Y eso?

 **TÚ, 01:09 AM:**

PRA AGRASERKE COMO QUEIDAS

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:09 AM:**

¿Le has invitado en agradecimiento? Eso está bien

 **TÚ, 01:09 AM:**

NOOOOOOOOO, NO LO ESTAAA

HAS IDO HORRRIBLEEE EEEEEE

 **TÚ, 01:10 AM:**

COMIA COMOSI FEURA ALGUIEN DE LA MAFILIA IMPERIAL

CON ESA DALTA DE EXPRESION EN EL ROSTOR

 **TÚ, 01:11 AM:**

Y ESA VZO DE ULTRATUMBA SIN MEPOCION AGLUNA

DICIENDOME

 **TÚ, 01:12 AM:**

OTRA VEZZZZZ

QUE DBEERIA CAMBIAR DE COMPAÑIA Y FOMRAR PARTE DES U EQUI PO COEMRCIAL

F

SDFSDFSDJFNSKDJFN

 **TÚ, 01:13 AM:**

AAAAAAA

HHHHHHH

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:14 AM:**

¿Lo has llegado a considerar siquiera?

 **TÚ, 01:15 AM:**

CAMBIARMDE A LA COMPENTENCIA?

NI LCOOOOO

USHIWAK A COBRA POR COMISIONES

MI EMPRESA S LA UNICA QUS OFRECE UN SLAAIRO MINIMO

 **TÚ, 01:16 AM:**

Y UNQUE SE QUE NO TENDRIA PRBLMAS PASRA GNAR UN BUEN SULEDO

PORQUS SYO EL PUTO AMO VENSIRNEDO

QUISEOR MUCHO A MI EQPIPO E

 **TÚ, 01:17 AM:**

EQUIPO

Y ME HA OSCTADO MUCHO

TISMPO Y SUFOR

ASCSNRDER

 **TÚ, 01:18 AM:**

ASCENDER

Y FORMAR N ESUIPO TNA BUENO

LO SULTIMO QUE SE ME COURRIRIA SERIA ABANDONSAR A MIS CHICOS PARA IRSME A TRABAJAAAR S CEL

TRABAJAR CON USHIKWAW

 **TÚ, 01:19 AM:**

USHIEAKA

USHIWAWA

ESE TIO

YA PUEDE OFRECERME S OTODO SL DINERDO DEL MUNDO QUE NO

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:20 AM::**

Reconozco que ahí me has impresionado

 **TÚ, 01:15 AM:**

JAJJA

NO OAY TAN MIEDRA COMO PIENSAAAAAASS

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:16 AM:**

Es difícil de creer con los comentarios que sueltas a veces

 **TÚ, 01:17 AM:**

EL NBDI ESTARIA MEJOR SIN SUHIWA Y TOBIOCHAN

MUDNO

USHIKWA

SI

 **TÚ, 01:18 AM:**

PERO SEO NO QUIERED ECIR QUE LSO VAYA A MATAR

JAJAJAJQJWJAJAJA

A LO MEJRSO A POVLSO

JASJWJAJWJAWJIAJ JAJAAJ JAJAJA

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:19 AM:**

….. retiro lo de que me habías impresionado

 **TÚ, 01:21 AM:**

TU TMBIEN TIENES QUE TENER A LDFUIEN QUE NO SPOPROTA S

ALGUIEN

SOPORTSA

ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DOOOO

 **TÚ, 01:22 AM:**

EL MUNOD TE CAIG ABIEN

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:22 AM:**

No me relaciono con la gente que no me agrada

 **TÚ, 01:25 AM:**

No havlo fce tus amisgos

Sino dela sgente que simpelemnte esta en tu entorno

El en trabajo porejemplo

 **TÚ, 01:26 AM:**

La gente cuya presencisa te incordia y quiseres eliinar de la faz dela tierra

Pero no puesdes erradircar r de tuvida

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:27 AM:**

No lo llamaría un incordio, pero sí que hay un chico que me incomoda en el trabajo

 **TÚ, 01:27 AM:**

folaltelo

jajajajadsjjaja

ens erio

 **TÚ, 01:28 AM:**

petarle el curlo e slo mejor par a sobrelelevar su presnecia

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:29 AM:**

¿Eso es lo que has hecho con Ushiwaka?

 **TÚ, 01:29 AM:**

jAJAJAJSJajasjasJAJA

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:30 AM:**

¿Eso es un sí?

 **TÚ, 01:32 AM:**

El asexual e s quien te molseta?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:32 AM:**

Me sorprende que puedas recordar un pensamiento de hace tres minutos

Sí, es él

Es como un animal salvaje

Lo tengo a mi cargo y solo he conseguido que obedezca a la fuerza

 **TÚ, 01:34 AM:**

Teh ehe imaginado fdandole unos azotes jajsajajajaja

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:35 AM:**

Pues casi

El caso es que conozco a la madre de este chico

Sé que necesitan el dinero, por eso no le he despedido directamente

No es que sea un mal chico, pero no pone de su parte para trabajar en equipo y olvídate de que trate con amabilidad a los clientes

 **TÚ, 01:37 AM:**

Uuuuuh

Que maal

Trabjas en ohstleria?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:38 AM:**

Sí

Soy encargado en un restaurante

Ahora mismo le tengo trabajando en la cocina, pero cuando se le cruzan los cables y empieza a gritar, perturba el ambiente y espanta a los clientes

 **TÚ, 01:40 AM:**

Perro loco-chan debe se r m uy divertido jajajajasa

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:40 AM:**

Yo no lo llamaría divertido precisamente...

Solo empezó a obedecerme cuando le gané a un pulso…

 **TÚ, 01:41 AM:**

JAJAJJAAJAJAJA

Si que es como un animal salvaje

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:42 AM:**

El problema es que desde entonces no ha parado de retarme

 **TÚ, 01:43 AM:**

Bueno ento nces lo que tienes que hascer es gaarnle siepre

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:44 AM:**

Ya lo hago, pero no sé cuánto va a durar esta actitud dócil frente a la derrota

 **TÚ, 01:44 AM:**

Ssssseguro que erees un feje sutupendo, desconocido-chan

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:45 AM:**

Llevamos dos semanas hablando

Creo que ya no soy tan desconocido como para que me llames así

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 01:55 AM:**

¿Te has quedado dormido?

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 02:16 AM:**

Espero que estés durmiendo...

 **TÚ, 02:40 AM:**

He vomitado

Y m e necuentro fatal ahora

Espero no haber dicho nada inarpopiado...

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 02:43 AM:**

Tranquilo

 **TÚ, 02:45 AM:**

P

or le momento no quiero saber tu nombre

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 02:46 AM:**

¿Y eso?

 **TÚ, 02:54 AM:**

Tengo un crush contigo

Me suelo colar fácilmente por las perosnas y sieeeeempre sale mal

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 02:55 AM:**

¿Por qué no me sorprenderá? xD

 **TÚ, 02:58 AM:**

Ya

El caso es

Que tengo la intuición de que colarme por ti sería incluso más fácil de lo normal

Y eso lo fastidiaría todo

Ya sé que solo son dos semanas

Y tampoco es como si estuviéramos todo el día hablando

 **TÚ, 02:59 AM:**

Pero me he acostumbrado a ti

A tenerte ahí para gritarte sobre Ushiwaka o contarte cualquier cosa que me pase

Y si me cuelo por ti lo estropearé

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 03:01 AM:**

¿Y no saber mi nombre va a impedir que te cueles por mí?

 **TÚ, 03:01 AM:**

No subestimes el poder que otorga un nombre

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 03:02 AM:**

Está bien

Pues seguiré siendo Desconocido-chan

Y tú Mierdecilla

 **TÚ, 03:03 AM:**

Me encuentro fatal

Pero me indigna qeu me hayas apodado de esa manera

Que lo sepas

 **DESCONOCIDO-CHAN, 03:04 AM:**

Te llevo llamando así desde que dijiste que le querías mandar su lengua cortada a Ushiwaka LOL

Ve a descansar

Mañana hablamos

* * *

Pues así empieza esta extraña historia. Espero haberos entretenido un rato.


	2. Capítulo 2: Citas de San Valentín

**Capítulo 2: Citas de San Valentín**

* * *

Ese día no lograba concentrarse en el estudio. Llevaba una cantidad de tiempo bochornosa estancado en el mismo párrafo, el quinto párrafo, el párrafo del mal.

Tras desistir por ese día, recogió sus libros, retiró la mesa baja y extendió el futón para dormirse. Como de costumbre, se entretuvo con el móvil: comprobó todas sus redes sociales, leyó algunas noticias que le llamaron la atención y respondió varios mensajes de compañeros de clase y del trabajo.

Últimamente su vida social se reducía a esos dos ámbitos; dejando a un lado a Matssun, Iwaizumi parecía no tener más amigos. Tampoco tenía tiempo para salir con ellos de tenerlo: la vida de adulto le tenía muy ocupado.

El pensamiento le pareció dramático, lo suficiente como para haber sido escrito por Mierdecilla, quien había estado muy callado desde su extraña confesión estando borracho la madrugada del viernes al sábado. No sabía si eso del _crush_ iba en serio o no, pero era mejor no darle importancia.

* * *

 **Jueves, 1 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 10:05 PM:**

Hoy soy incapaz de concentrarme para estudiar

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:12 PM:**

Yo me he cortado cocinando, si te sirve de consuelo

 _Mierdecilla ha enviado una imagen._

 **TÚ, 10:12 PM:**

No soy de los que se alegran por las desgracias ajenas

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:12 PM:**

¡Venga ya, desconocido-chan!

Todo el mundo se ríe cuando alguien se cae

Y ese tipo de cosas

 **TÚ, 10:13 PM:**

Bueno, supongo que sí me reiría si fueras tú quien se cayese

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:13 PM:**

;A;

¡Mira que eres malo!

 **TÚ, 10:13 PM:**

¿Dónde has encontrado esas tiritas con dibujos de platillos volantes?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:14 PM:**

¿Te gusta?

Las encontré en una tienda de conveniencia

Me compré cinco paquetes

 **TÚ, 10:14 PM:**

¿Tan mal se te da cocinar?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:14 PM:**

¡No! ÒwÓ

Pero dudo mucho que vuelva a encontrar tiritas con este diseño

Así que compré cinco paquetes por eso

Y me siguen pareciendo pocos

Teniendo en cuenta que mi sobrino se pasa la vida haciéndose heridas

 **TÚ, 10:15 PM:**

¿Qué edad tiene?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:15 PM:**

Eso es lo más gracioso

Diecisiete

Pero no se pone las protecciones para entrenar porque le incomodan

Así que siempre tiene las rodillas y los codos llenos de heridas

 **TÚ, 10:15 PM:**

Yo solía estar lleno de heridas cuando era pequeño también

¿Qué deporte practica?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:16 PM:**

Awww!

Seguro que eras adorable de pequeño

¡Es el capitán de su equipo de voleibol!

Ha seguido los pasos de su tío

 **TÚ, 10:17 PM:**

Oh

¿Tú también jugabas a voleibol?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:17 PM:**

¡Claro!

Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe

Es mi legado

 **TÚ, 10:18 PM:**

Yo solía jugar en el instituto

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:18 PM:**

¡No me digas!

¡Qué casualidad!

¿En qué puesto jugabas?

 **TÚ, 10:19 PM:**

Rematador

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:19 PM:**

No sé por qué, esperaba esa contestación xD

Yo soy colocador~

 **TÚ, 10:19 PM:**

Lo has dicho en presente, así que supongo que todavía juegas

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:19 PM:**

Claro, ¿tú no?

 **TÚ, 10:19 PM:**

No, lo dejé al entrar en la universidad

No tengo tiempo

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:20 PM:**

¡NO TE CREO! ÒwÓ

Si de verdad quieres jugar, haces tiempo para ello

En Tokio hay suficientes equipos de aficionados como para encontrar uno cuyo horario te convenga

Yo juego todos fines de semana

 **TÚ, 10:21 PM:**

Creía que los fines de semana follabas con desconocidas cuyos novios luego se presentaban en tu oficina para partirte la cara

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:21 PM:**

Hala, qué bruto

Ushiwaka también juega, ¿sabes?

Una vez coincidimos en un amistoso y desde entonces ya no solo me insiste para trabajar con él

Sino que además quiere que sea su colocador

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:22 PM:**

Está convencidísimo de que con mis colocaciones precisas y sus poderosos remates no tendríamos rival

 **TÚ, 10:22 PM:**

¿Y tú qué crees?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:22 PM:**

Ambos tenemos nivel de profesionales, así que podría ser

Pero si juego en el mismo equipo que él no puedo hacerle morder el polvo

 **TÚ, 10:22 PM:**

Pero puedes hacerle morder la almohada

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:23 PM:**

¡DESCONOCIDO-CHAN!

¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?!

 **TÚ, 10:23 PM:**

¿Qué?

Es evidente que te mueres por follártelo

Si es que no lo has hecho ya

 **TÚ, 10:54 PM:**

Tu silencio es de lo más revelador xD

* * *

Desde que había hablado de voleibol con Mierdecilla, le había vuelto a picar el gusanillo por el deporte.

Nunca había dejado de gustarle. Nunca había dejado de ver los partidos por la televisión. Pero como bien le había explicado, el tiempo no jugaba a su favor cuando se trataba de volver a practicarlo de manera regular, incluso si sería relativamente fácil volver a jugar.

Su compañero de piso, Akaashi Keiji, jugaba religiosamente todas las semanas. Iwaizumi nunca le había visto jugar, pero la invitación a ir con él siempre estaba sobre la mesa.

Y estaba muy tentado a aceptarla.

* * *

 **Domingo, 4 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 10:08 PM:**

Estoy en tan mala forma física que es vergonzoso

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:10 PM:**

¿Por qué lo dices?

 **TÚ, 10:34 PM:**

Se me había olvidado lo desgastante que es el voleibol

Hace años que no saltaba tanto

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:37 PM:**

¡OH!

¿Has vuelto a jugar?

¡Me alegro mucho!

 **TÚ, 10:45 PM:**

Sí

Me entraron ganas después de hablar contigo sobre ello el otro día

Y mi compañero de piso suele jugar

Así que le pregunté si podía acompañarle este fin de semana…

Ahora no sé si ha sido tan buena idea

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:51 PM:**

¡Claro que sí!

No hay mejor sensación que la del cansancio después de un buen partido

Independientemente del resultado

Mejor si ganas, claro

¿Pero cómo decirlo?

 **TÚ, 10:52 PM:**

La sensación de haberlo dado todo en la cancha

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:52 PM:**

Eso es

Aunque bueno

He de admitir que a mí siempre me sabe a poco

Siempre termino sintiendo que podría haberme esforzado más

Que podría haber hecho mejores pases

Que podríamos haber anotado algunos de los puntos que perdimos si hubiera tomado mejores decisiones de colocación

 **TÚ, 10:53 PM:**

Tienes toda la pinta de ser de los que se esfuerzan demasiado

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:53 PM:**

:P

 **TÚ, 10:53 PM:**

Eso es un sí

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:53 PM:**

En realidad, no pude ser profesional porque me jodí una rodilla en el instituto

Así que si juego más de uno o dos días a la semana se me resiente

 **TÚ, 10:54 PM:**

Diría que siento leer eso

Pero son las consecuencias de no cuidarte

Así que ahora te jodes

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:57 PM:**

ÔwÔ!

¡QUÉ CRUEL ERES!

;AAAAAAAAA;

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:07 PM:**

Fijo que ahora estás tumbado en la cama sin poder moverte xD

 **TÚ, 11:09 PM:**

Tal cual

El capitán del equipo de mi compañero tiene demasiada energía

Para colmo se ha propuesto ponerme en forma

Y ya ha planeado todo un calendario de ejercicios

Mi compañero dice que es muy insistente…

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:13 PM:**

Pobre Desconocido-chan, que le van a hacer moverse

Míralo de esta forma

Te pondrás cachas y ligarás más

Porque si algo tienen los jugadores de voleibol

Es cuerpazo

Como yo ;)

 **TÚ, 11:14 PM:**

El problema contigo es que lo estropeas al abrir la boca

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:14 PM:**

OTL

Hoy te has propuesto hundirme

 **TÚ, 11:14 PM:**

Me lo pones en bandeja

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:20 PM:**

Pero en serio

Me alegro mucho de que vuelvas a jugar

¿En qué equipo juega tu compañero?

¡Espera!

¡No me lo digas!

 **TÚ, 11:21 PM:**

?

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:21 PM:**

Es que si me lo dices será muy fácil rastrearte

Conozco a todo aquel que es relevante como jugador en esta ciudad

 **TÚ, 11:21 PM:**

¿Todavía sigues con eso de no querer saber quién soy?

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:22 PM:**

Cuando se me pase el crush te pediré más información

* * *

Los escaparates de las tiendas estaban todos decorados de corazones rojos con motivo de San Valentín. Ahora que se habían terminado las navidades, la siguiente fiesta comercial era la dedicada al amor.

A Iwaizumi no le molestaba el exceso de edulcorante en el ambiente, simplemente lo ignoraba. En el restaurante también habían tenido que decorarlo de la manera que la fecha implicaba, e incluso ofrecían platos especiales para las parejas.

Lo más tedioso era tener que esquivar las preguntas relacionadas con sus planes para la fecha: todo el mundo quería saber si iba a tener una cita y con quién.

* * *

 **Miércoles, 7 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:24 PM:**

¡Ya tengo cita para San Valentín!

 **TÚ, 08:59 PM:**

Sí que te das prisa

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:10 PM:**

Es que si no lo programas con tiempo, luego las opciones son más limitadas

 **TÚ, 10:13 PM:**

Claro, porque pasar el día solo es mortífero

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:15 PM:**

Es deprimente

Uy, perdona

¡No quería decir que fueras deprimente!

Pero no debes desanimarte

¡Todavía tienes una semana por delante!

 **TÚ, 10:19 PM:**

Tú no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca para dejar de cagarla, ¿verdad?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:24 PM:**

¡Anímate, Desconocido-chan!

Ahora que estás volviendo a ponerte en forma las chicas lo notarán

Y se fijarán más en ti

Pero tenemos que hacer algo con ese temperamento que gastas

 **TÚ, 10:25 PM:**

¿Estás diciendo que tengo problemas de carácter?

¿En serio?

¿Tú?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:25 PM:**

Tienes que esforzarte por ser más amable y agradable, Desconocido-chan

A la gente no le gusta que sean bordes con ellos

Especialmente las chicas

 **TÚ, 10:26 PM:**

Me voy a arrepentir de esto...

 **TÚ, 10:27 PM:**

¿Qué sugieres?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:29 PM:**

*o*!

Veamos

Primero, cuéntame cómo sueles pedirle a alguien que salga contigo

 **TÚ, 10:34 PM:**

¿Pues pidiéndoselo?

Ni que hubiera diferentes maneras de hacerlo

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:38 PM:**

Oh, las hay, las hay

A ver, hagámoslo más fácil

¿Algún objetivo en mente?

 **TÚ, 10:41 PM:**

¿En serio llamas objetivo a las personas que te interesan?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:42 PM:**

¡Responde la pregunta!

 **TÚ, 10:45 PM:**

No tengo a nadie en mente

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:50 PM:**

Pues empieza fijándote un objetivo

Seguro que hay chicas lindas en tu entorno laboral o estudiantil

O alguna vecina

O si no siempre puedes salir a tomar algo con tu compañero de piso y fijarte en las chicas del bar

Pero sin objetivo, no hay cita

 **TÚ, 10:51 PM:**

Sabiduría mierdosa

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:51 PM:**

Te pongo eso como deberes, Desconocido-chan

Cuando sepas con quién te gustaría pasar San Valentín, entonces continuaremos esta conversación

* * *

En realidad no le había mentido: realmente no había nadie que le interesara lo suficiente como para querer pedirle una cita. Como el máster era a distancia, tan solo conocía a sus compañeros de haberlos visto en los exámenes y del chat grupal donde respondían las dudas.

En el ambiente laboral, sin embargo, sí que tenía algunas opciones. Entre los camareros había dos cuyo aspecto y personalidad no le desagradaban: Shirabu Kenjiro y Semi Eita. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que había algo entre ellos dos, al menos un gran cúmulo de tensión sexual no resuelta, así que era un pantanal en el que prefería no meter el pie.

En el equipo de Voleibol de Akaashi también había gente potencial: Bokuto Kentarou, el capitán, tenía un atractivo innegable, pero su personalidad le agotaba emocionalmente. Nishinoya Yuu también era muy guapo y aunque enérgico, no resultaba agotador. Y no había que olvidar al propio Akaashi.

Durante las primeras semanas de convivencia había tenido su propio _crush_ con él, y había temido que se convirtiera en un problema a la hora de compartir piso, un piso pequeño, con un solo baño, y casi claustrofóbico en el que no podían pasar a la vez por el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones dado lo estrecho que era. Lo último que necesitaba era incomodarle con sus sentimientos, así que por eso entendía lo que Mierdecilla quería decir respecto a su _crush_ con él.

Akaashi le seguía atrayendo sin embargo; era demasiado guapo como para superarlo fácilmente. Y conforme más lo conocía, más le agradaba su personalidad, pero de ahí no pasaba. A esas alturas, Iwaizumi sabía que su compañero no tenía ese _algo_ que lo enamoraría. Ni tenían química de pareja.

* * *

 **Lunes, 12 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:06 AM:**

¡Se te está acabando el tiempo!

¡Esta noche tienes que haber encontrado pareja para San Valentín!

 **TÚ, 05:07 AM:**

JODER

Yo te mato en serio

¿Qué horas son estas para mandar mensajes?

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:07 AM:**

Oh, ¿te he despertado?

¿Es que no le quitas las notificaciones al móvil cuando te acuestas?

 **TÚ, 05:08 AM:**

Normalmente sí

Pero anoche me quedé dormido hablando contigo

Y eso fue cerca de las dos de la madrugada según el último mensaje

¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto tan temprano?

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:13 AM:**

Esta es mi hora de levantarme xD

¿A qué hora te levantas tú, dormilón?

 **TÚ, 05:19 AM:**

A las siete, como las personas normales

¿Qué haces tan temprano?

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:20 AM:**

Ejercicio~

Hago una tabla de ejercicios para despertar, luego corro una hora, estiramientos, ducha, desayuno y me voy al trabajo

 **TÚ, 05:25 AM:**

Ya veo

 **MIERDECILLA, 06:45 AM:**

He vuelto a impresionarte~

 **TÚ, 08:14 AM:**

Lo impresionante es que seas capaz de hacer todo eso habiendo dormido tan poco

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:37 AM:**

Generalmente duermo unas cuatro horas

No necesito más

Apuesto a que tú eres de los que se les pegan las sábanas~

 **TÚ, 10:41 AM:**

Me gusta dormir, sí

Y me sienta mal dormir menos de siete horas

No sé cómo sobrevives durmiendo solo cuatro

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:47 AM:**

Dormir es una pérdida de tiempo

Mira lo que estoy comiendo

 _MIERDECILLA te ha enviado una imagen._

 **TÚ, 11:53 AM:**

Eso no lo has cocinado tú ni en broma

 _Has enviado una imagen_

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:58 AM:**

¡Menuda pinta!

Menos mal que estoy lleno, porque si no me habrías dado mucha envidia

 **MIERDECILLA, 03:24 PM:**

¿Cómo va la búsqueda de pareja por San Valentín?

 **TÚ, 04:56 PM:**

Pues hoy me han propuesto una cita

 **MIERDECILLA, 05:24 PM:**

¡OH!

¿Alguien del trabajo?

 **TÚ, 09:18 PM:**

Una clienta habitual

Le he dicho que iba a pasar el día con mi novia

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:25 PM:**

¿Por qué le has mentido?

¿Y si era tu última oportunidad de no pasar el día solo?

 **TÚ, 09:39 PM:**

Por lo que sea, no me apetece pasar ese día con una señora más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:03 PM:**

JJAJAJAJAJAJA

Quería ser tu sugar mum

 **TÚ, 10:04 PM:**

Algo así, porque siempre insiste en que la atienda yo y me deja generosas propinas

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:06 PM:**

Está bien saber que al menos atraes a las señoras cincuentonas

 **TÚ, 10:06 PM:**

Ja, ja, muy divertido

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:11 PM:**

¿Entonces sigue sin tener a nadie en perspectiva?

 **TÚ, 11:42 PM:**

Pues mira, me acaba de surgir plan

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:11 PM:**

¡OH!

¿Y eso?

 **TÚ, 11:46 PM:**

Voy a pasar el día con Keiji

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:48 PM:**

Keiji no suena a nombre de chica…

 **TÚ, 11:48 PM:**

Es mi compañero de piso

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:48 PM:**

Un plan de pollas, me gusta

 **TÚ, 11:48 PM:**

Luego el bestia soy yo

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:54 PM:**

Pero es triste que hayas tirado la toalla sin haberlo intentado siquiera

 **TÚ, 11:55 PM:**

A mí me parece más triste pasar el día con alguien que no te importa lo más mínimo

Al menos con Keiji sé que pasaré un buen rato

* * *

El día de San Valentín finalmente llegó y aunque fue a mitad de semana, el restaurante estaba lleno de reservas de parejas que querían cenar fuera ese día especial, por lo que Iwaizumi salió del trabajo más tarde de lo usual.

Había quedado en hacer una maratón de películas con Keiji en el salón mientras se atiborraban de dulces, así que al menos no le haría esperar en un sitio frío e incómodo.

La velada fue mucho mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

 **Jueves, 15 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:01 AM:**

Espero que no escatimes en detalles sobre tu cita de anoche

La mía fue bien

Quedé con un antiguo compañero de la universidad

Ha salido del armario este año aunque estaba clarísimo

De hecho

Se dio cuenta de su homosexualidad gracias a mí

Así que le he dado un San Valentín inolvidable jajajaja

 **TÚ, 01:17 PM:**

Yo me tiré a Keiji

 **MIERDECILLA, 03:05 PM:**

¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

NO ME LO PUEDO CREER

PERO QUÉ

CÓMO

DÓNDE

POR QUREEEEEEE

 **MIERDECILLA, 03:06 PM:**

MIERDA, DESCONOCIDO-CHAN

QUE TENGO QUE VISITAR A VARIOS CLIENTES TODAVÍA

NO PUEDES SOLTARME UNA BOMBA ASÍ EN MITAD DE LA JORNADA DE TRABAJO

OMG GOM OMG OMG

CUÉNTAMELO TODO

 **TÚ, 05:34 PM:**

Yo también estoy trabajando

Luego te cuento

 **MIERDECILLA, 06:12 PM:**

NO HE SIDO CAPAZ DE CONCENTRARME CON NINGUNO DE LOS CLIENTES DE LA TARDE

TODO POR TU CULPA

OMGOMGOMGOOMG OMG

 **TÚ, 07:46 PM:**

CÁLMATE

No es para tanto…

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:19 PM:**

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

¡NO SABÍA QUE ERAS HETERO-CURIOSO!

¡QUÉ FUERTE!

¿HA SIDO COSA DE UNA VEZ?

¿QUIÉN LE DIO A QUIÉN?

MÁNDAME UNA FOTO DE KEIJI

QUIERO VERLO

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:22 PM:**

DESCONOCIDO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

NO ME IGNORES

ESTOY TENIENDO UN ATAQUE DE FEELS

VAMOS

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:25 PM:**

HAZME CASO

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:30 PM:**

HAZME CASO

HAZME CASO

HAZME CASO

HAZME CASO

HAZME CASO

HAZME CASO

 **TÚ, 08:31 PM:**

DIOS, QUÉ PESAD OERES

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:31 PM:**

ESTOY LITERALMENTE AGARRANDO EL MÓVIL CON LAS DOS MANOS A MEDIO PALMO DE MI CARA

ASÍ QUE DAME DETALLES

 **TÚ, 08:35 PM:**

¿O sino qué?

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:35 PM:**

…

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:36 PM:**

No puedes hacerme esto

 **TÚ, 08:37 PM:**

¿Hacerte el qué?

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:37 PM:**

Decirme que eres hetero y de repente tirarte a un tío y pretender que no me interese por ello

 **TÚ, 08:38 PM:**

¿Cuándo te he dicho que fuera hetero?

 **MIERDECILLA, 08:39 PM:**

¡Lo dijiste!

 **TÚ, 08:39 PM:**

¿Qué te apuestas a que no?

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:57 PM:**

VALE

He leído todas nuestras conversaciones hasta ahora

Y no lo dijiste

PERO TAMPOCO DIJISTE QUE NO LO FUERAS

 **TÚ, 10:06 PM:**

¿Has estado todo este tiempo leyendo TODO lo que hemos hablado?

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:06 PM:**

Pues claro

Tenía que asegurarme

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:12 PM:**

ENTONCES

¿Te molan los tíos? *o*

 **TÚ, 11:06 PM:**

Hasta ahora me consideraba demisexual

Pero claro

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:18 PM:**

PERO CLARO

e_e

 **TÚ, 11:19 PM:**

Me lo acabo de tirar otra vez…

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:21 PM:**

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

FLATMATES SEX

IN DA HOUSE

UNX UNX UNX

 **TÚ, 11:34 PM:**

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:35 PM:**

Detaaaaaaaallessssss

Considéralo mi cuento para dormir

 **TÚ, 11:35 PM:**

Fijo que acabas tocándote ¬¬

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:35 PM:**

Eso ya lo he hecho, descuida

 **TÚ, 11:35 PM:**

Qué asco das

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:36 PM:**

Espera

¿Te lo has tirado otra vez y no estás en la cama abrazándole?

Tú sí que das asco

 **TÚ, 11:39 PM:**

No lo hemos hecho en la cama

Y él ahora está estudiando

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:40 PM:**

¡¿Qué clase de persona se pone a estudiar después de follar?!

 **TÚ, 11:40 PM:**

Él

Y yo también debería ponerme

Que los exámenes son el mes que viene

Y pretendo graduarme este año

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:41 PM:**

Ambos sabemos que no vas a estudiar esta noche

Vaaaaaaaaaaa

Cuéntame cómo ha pasado por faaaaaaaaa

 **TÚ, 11:41 PM:**

Es que no sé qué quieres que te cuente LOL

 **TÚ, 11:42 PM:**

Estábamos en el sofá viendo películas malas

Comiendo mierdas

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:43 PM:**

¿Compartiendo manta? *o*

 **TÚ, 11:45 PM:**

…

Sí, pero porque solo tenemos una para el sofá

Y tenemos la calefacción estropeada

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:46 PM:**

PELI, MANTA, SOFÁ

ESOS POLVOS SON MARAVILLOSO

MUY BIEN, DESCONOCIDO-CHAN

O debería llamarte…

Seductor-kun

;)

 **TÚ, 11:47 PM:**

Eres pésimo para poner apodos…

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:47 PM:**

¿Y cómo fue la estrategia, Seductor-kun?

¿Deslizaste la mano bajo la manta?

¿Te acercaste en busca de calor corporal?

¿Le limpiaste los restos de la comida de la comisura del labio?

CON TU LENGUA

QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE TERMINÓ ENTRANDO EN SU BOCA

PARA TERMINAR RECORRIENDO TODO SU CUERPO DESPUÉS

DJFNFKJSFKJSFJFSJDN

 **TÚ, 11:50 PM:**

…

Haces que el sexo suene asqueroso

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:51 PM:**

Jajajajajajajaja

Deja que me divierta

Fijo que estás rojísimo ahora mismo

 **TÚ, 11:52 PM:**

CÁLLATE

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:52 PM:**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

¡ERES ADORABLE!

 **TÚ, 11:57 PM:**

Estaba preocupado por cómo sería la situación a partir de ahora

Pero Keiji está como si nada

Exceptuando el hecho de que ahora ME METE MANO CUANDO LE DA LA GANA

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:07 PM:**

Y te encanta e_e

Fijo que folla bien

 **TÚ, 12:13 PM:**

Sí

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:13 PM:**

Fijo que hacía tiempo que no te follaban TAN bien

 **TÚ, 12:14 PM:**

…

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:15 PM:**

Me he puesto cachondo solo de imaginaros

 **TÚ, 12:16 PM:**

Sabía que esto acabaría así

Eres un degenerado

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:16 PM:**

Es que en mi cabeza estáis muy buenos los dos

Y no solo os lo habéis montado en el sofá

También en la ducha

Y en la encimera de la cocina

Mientras tú preparabas la cena

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:17 PM:**

Él te ha visto y no ha podido resistirse a ese culito prieto

A apretar las nalgas mientras te besaba el cuello

Y te decía al oído que tiene hambre

Y tú le respondías que no falta mucho para que la comida esté lista

Y él te dice que huele delicioso pero que no es ese tipo de hambre el que tiene

Y para que lo pilles, POR SI NO HA QUEDADO OBVIO, te mete las manos en el pantalón y te acaricia la polla

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:18 PM:**

Entonces apagas el fuego, apartas lo que estés cocinando y te giras para corresponder porque CLARO

CÓMO IGNORAR A SEMEJANTE HOMBRE

SUSURRÁNDOTE QUE TIENE HAMBRE DE TI

Y TOCÁNDOTE CON ESAS MANOS

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:26 PM:**

La segunda ronda corre de mi cuenta, Seductor-kun

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:27 PM:**

De nada ;)

* * *

La última vez que Iwaizumi había tenido relaciones sexuales fue durante el segundo año de universidad, cuando se dejó convencer por Matssun para descargarse esa aplicación móvil que te pone en contacto con gente homosexual de tu misma ciudad.

Se creó un perfil, conoció a algunos chicos y quedó con ellos en citas que no eran sino quedadas para follar.

Algunos tenían mucha experiencia, así que era fácil dejarse llevar. Otros estaban tan o más avergonzados que él, así que en esas ocasiones le tocaba llevar las riendas. Fuera como fuese, nunca llegó a disfrutarlo de verdad. Por eso mismo, había llegado a la conclusión de que era demisexual y que sin un vínculo emocional le resultaba imposible disfrutar del sexo.

Desgraciadamente, aparte de Matssun no había más homosexuales en su entorno y a él no podía verle con otros ojos que los fraternales. Su amigo también había tenido algunos encuentros poco agradables tras los cuales se había propuesto no volver a meterse en la cama de cualquiera, una norma que se había saltado con su último novio, pero al menos con él parecía que la cosa estaba saliendo medianamente bien.

Iwaizumi no era del tipo de persona que se desesperaba si no tenía pareja, pero era cierto que a veces le gustaría tener a alguien con quien compartir las cosas cotidianas del día a día, quizás por eso continuara mandándose mensajes diarios con Mierdecilla.

Ahora que la relación con Akaashi Keiji había pasado de compañeros de piso a amigos con derecho a roce, Iwaizumi estaba conociendo una nueva faceta del chico.

* * *

 **Domingo, 25 de febrero de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 01:52 AM:**

Estoy jodido

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:52 AM:**

¿Qué ocurre?

 **TÚ, 01:53 AM:**

Tengo a Keiji durmiendo en mi regazo

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:53 AM:**

Y está precioso, ¿verdad?

 **TÚ, 01:53 AM:**

Jodidamente precioso

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:53 AM:**

OMG!

Seductor-kun evoluciona a Enamorado-san

 **TÚ, 01:54 AM:**

Nunca me he enamorado

Pero sí que quise mucho a alguien una vez

Un chico de Okinawa que conocí por internet cuando estaba en el instituto

Incluso nos vimos algunas veces

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:55 AM:**

¿Tu primera experiencia con hombres?

¡Qué bonito!

¿Te recuerda Keiji a él?

 **TÚ, 01:56 AM:**

Para nada

Nunca he conocido a nadie como Keiji

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:56 AM:**

¡Enamorado-san ataca de nuevo!

 **TÚ, 01:56 AM:**

No lo creo

Keiji es muy especial y me gusta mucho, pero no es la clase de persona con la que yo tendría una relación

Es demasiado… fácil

Y cómodo

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:56 AM:**

No entiendo, ¿prefieres algo más complicado?

 **TÚ, 01:57 AM:**

No necesariamente complicado

Pero sí… ¿impredecible?

No sé cuál es la palabra, la verdad

Mattsun dice que necesito a alguien que me dé caña

Y que a la vez me mantenga en alerta

Alguien que "despierte el fuego de mi interior"

Porque de lo contrario perderé el interés

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:58 AM:**

Entiendo

La verdad es que me sorprende

 **TÚ, 01:58 AM:**

¿Ah, sí?

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:58 AM:**

Te tenía por alguien más… ¿conservador?

De hecho pensaba que lo más cómodo para ti sería una relación fácil como la que puedes tener con Keiji

 **TÚ, 01:59 AM:**

Pues no

Y me preocupa que Keiji se pueda estar pillando más de la cuenta

No quisiera perderlo como amigo

 **MIERDECILLA, 01:59 AM:**

¿Lo habéis hablado?

 **TÚ, 01:59 AM:**

Más o menos

No le he dicho todo esto que te estoy diciendo

Simplemente hemos acordado que por ahora estamos bien como estamos

Sexo sin compromiso

Pero claro

Lo tengo durmiendo abrazado a mí ahora mismo

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:00 AM:**

Y te ha entrado el pánico

 **TÚ, 02:00 AM:**

Digamos que tiendo a pensar demasiado

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:00 AM:**

Eso no hace falta que lo jures xD

No sé, Seductor-kun

Yo hablaría mañana con él y dejaría TODO claro

Más que nada por no joder vuestra relación

 **TÚ, 02:01 AM:**

Ya, es lo que haré

¿Te has visto alguna vez en una situación similar?

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:01 AM:**

Más o menos

Ya te dije que me cuelo rápido y fácil por la gente

Me pasó con Kuroo cuando le conocí

 **TÚ, 02:02 AM:**

Me imaginaba que sería él

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:02 AM:**

Nos conocimos en la universidad, a través de un amigo en común, Daichi

Por aquel entonces, Kuroo y Daichi follaban, así que en un principio yo no tenía intención de hacer nada

Pero claro, no puedo controlar de quien me cuelo

Y una noche de borrachera, Kuroo y yo nos liamos

Ellos no tenían nada serio, pero Daichi es súper conservador y se lo tomó como una traición

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:03 AM:**

La verdad es que lo pasé muy mal, y para no meter más la pata, me alejé de ellos

Pero resulta que Tetsu-chan y yo empezamos a coincidir por la universidad y luego en las zonas de ocio

Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final volvimos a liarnos

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:04 AM:**

Durante varios meses me sentí fatal porque Kuroo me ponía muchísimo y era consciente de que por no ser capaz de frenar mis impulsos, estaba jodiendo mi amistad con Daichi

Que, a ver, no es para nada igual a lo tuyo con Keiji

Pero a veces pensamos con la polla y fastidiamos relaciones importantes

 **TÚ, 02:05 AM:**

Entiendo lo que quieres decir

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:06 AM:**

Acabé saliendo con Kuroo durante un año

Me enamoré de él

De hecho ha sido mi única relación seria xD

Pero creo que ya te dije que Tetsu-chan siempre ha estado enamorado de Kenma en realidad

El maldito niño gato

Con su maldita consola

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:07 AM:**

Y su inteligencia para jugar como colocador

Porque encima ¡eso!

¡Es colocador!

 **TÚ, 02:07 AM:**

Veo que lo tienes muy superado, sí

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:07 AM:**

En realidad, sí

Tetsu-chan y yo somos muy buenos amigos a día de hoy

Follamos cuando nos vemos en la necesidad

Porque joder, conocemos muy bien el cuerpo del otro

Y eso es polvazo asegurado

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:08 AM:**

Pero Tetsu-chan tiende a preocuparse demasiado por los demás

Algo que me encanta

Pero no puedo estar con una persona cuya prioridad no soy yo

Sino su mejor amigo

 **TÚ, 02:08 AM:**

Es complicado

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:08 AM:**

No, en realidad es bastante sencillo

Yo nunca seré tan importante como lo es Kenma para él

 **MIERDECILLA, 02:09 AM:**

Lo siento, Seductor-kun

No quiero seguir hablando

* * *

Iwaizumi conocía a Kuroo Tetsurou. Era amigo de Akaashi y de Bokuto e incluso había estado en su apartamento un par de veces. Habían jugado juntos a voleibol en una ocasión y, en general, le había caído bien.

Ahora que tenía tantos detalles de su vida privada, su impresión de él había cambiado un poco.

Mierdecilla empezaba a ser importante para él y no le agradaba saber que había sido herido. Por mucho que le restara importancia, al final había acabado viniéndose abajo y demostrando que no lo tenía tan superado como aparentaba.

Tampoco era de extrañar: Kuroo parecía ser el tipo de persona del que Mierdecilla podría dejar de lado su promiscuidad para serle fiel por amor. Tenía un sentido del humor provocativo, de esos que daban la suficiente guerra como para no aburrir a su pareja, pero en realidad era una persona muy considerada, siempre pendiente de que todo el mundo se sintiera a gusto. Con él había puesto especial esfuerzo en hacerle sentir integrado en el grupo, incluso si había jugado en el equipo contrario.

Ahora que sabía que Mierdecilla estaba más a su alcance de lo que había previsto en un primer momento, la tentación por descubrir quién era apremiaba más que nunca. No obstante, no había querido decirle que conocía a Kuroo por si reaccionaba de manera negativa.

* * *

 **Viernes, 2 de marzo de 2018**

* * *

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:05 PM:**

Hola, semental

¿Qué tal la semana?

 **TÚ, 09:14 PM:**

Pues ha empezado la cuenta atrás para los exámenes, así que estoy muy agobiado

¿Qué tal la tuya?

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:19 PM:**

Agotadora

Y eso que el cierre lo hicimos en la anterior

Pero ha sido semana comercial

Lo que significa que teníamos más exigencias de las acostumbradas

Y teníamos que producir el doble de lo usual

 **TÚ, 09:23 PM:**

¿Y lo habéis conseguido?

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:24 PM:**

Evidentemente

Soy el mejor comercial de este país

Aunque el premio se lo hayan dado a Ushiwaka

 **TÚ, 09:34 PM:**

Hacía tiempo que no hablabas sobre él

¿Cómo le va la vida?

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:38 PM:**

Pues me he enterado de que tiene un nuevo comercial

Uno tío alto con cara de loco

 **TÚ, 09:43 PM:**

Bueno, así tendrá menos tiempo para vender

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:44 PM:**

Exacto

También voy a ver a Makki este fin de semana

POR FIN

Desde que se ha echado novio pasa de mi culo

Con lo precioso que es

 **TÚ, 09:45 PM:**

A mí me lo vas a decir

Matssun tampoco da señales de vida desde que tiene pareja

 **MIERDECILLA, 09:54 PM:**

Qué asco de gente que pasa de sus amigos cuando tienen pareja

Espero que tú no pases de mí por Keiji

 **TÚ, 09:58 PM:**

En realidad si no te he hablado esta semana ha sido porque estaba estudiando

Y porque la última conversación terminó un poco…

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:32 PM:**

Ah, no te preocupes por aquello

Me he pasado la semana follando xD

 **TÚ, 10:39 PM:**

Oh, bien por ti

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:45 PM:**

Sí, bueno, Suga-chan no piensa lo mismo

Es el marido de Daichi, ¿te lo había dicho?

Daichi es como el padre de nuestro grupo de amigos

Y Suga la madre

¿Tú sabes lo que es trabajar con tu madre?

 **TÚ, 10:49 PM:**

Afortunadamente, no

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:57 PM:**

PUES ES HORRIBLE

Tooru esto, Tooru lo otro

¡Qué pesado!

A ver si adoptan ya veinte hijos y me dejan tranquilo

 **TÚ, 10:58 PM:**

…

 **MIERDECILLA, 10:59 PM:**

…

 **TÚ, 11:00 PM:**

¿Se te ha escapado tu nombre?

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:01 PM:**

NUUUUUUUUUUU

 **TÚ, 11:01 PM:**

xDDD

Tienes un nombre muy bonito

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:09 PM:**

…

…

…

…

 **TÚ, 11:10 PM:**

A ver qué tontería vas a decir ahora…

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:11 PM:**

¡¿SOLO TENÍA QUE DECIR MI NOMBRE PARA QUE TE ENAMORARAS DE MÍ?!

OMG

 **TÚ, 11:15 PM:**

¿Ves como no puedo decirte cosas agradables?

Es malo para tu salud mental

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:23 PM:**

¿Qué tal con Keiji?

 **TÚ, 11:28 PM:**

Con él bien

Con sus amigos no tanto

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:30 PM:**

¿Y eso?

 **TÚ, 11:31 PM:**

Pues creo que le gusta a uno de sus compañeros de equipo

Así que la situación es un poco incómoda

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:31 PM:**

Pero eso no es problema tuyo

Es cosas de ellos dos

 **TÚ, 11:31 PM:**

¿Eso es lo que pensaste cuando te metiste entre Kuroo y Daichi?

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:47 PM:**

;A;

Me gusta más cuando dices cosas como que mi nombre es bonito

¿Sabes qué más es bonito?

 _MIERDECILLA te ha enviado una imagen_

 **TÚ, 11:52 PM:**

Sí que tienes un dedo corazón bonito

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:53 PM:**

Piensa en él la próxima vez que Keiji-kun te meta el suyo por el culo

 **TÚ, 11:53 PM:**

No, que se me escapa un Tooru y la liamos

 **MIERDECILLA, 11:53 PM:**

Mmm

Oh sí

Sí

TOORU

HASTA EL FONDO, TOORU

 **TÚ, 11:54 PM:**

¿Así es como gimes tú?

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:03 AM:**

 _MIERDECILLA envió audio_

 **TÚ, 12:04 AM:**

¿En serio me has enviado un audio gimiendo?

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:04 AM:**

Espera, espera

Puedo hacerlo mejor

 _MIERDECILLA envió audio_

 **TÚ, 12:06 AM:**

Deberías plantearte ser doblador de anime yaoi

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:07 AM:**

La voz que empalmó al país

Espero que algún día hagan esa película en mi honor

 **TÚ, 12:08 AM:**

xDDD

 **TÚ, 12:13 AM:**

 _Has enviado un audio_

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:21 AM:**

O

M

G

!

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:22 AM:**

Me he empalmado

 **TÚ, 12:23 AM:**

Venga ya

 **MIERDECILLA, 12:23 AM:**

Jajajajaja

Pero el protagonista de la película voy a seguir siendo yo

 **TÚ, 12:24 AM:**

Evidentemente

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que me habéis leído. La historia tienen 5 capítulos y ya están terminados, así que los iré publicando semanalmente.

 **Asteroide:** Me hizo mucha gracia tu review. No me puedo creer que te metieras en el baño del trabajo para comentarlo xD. Me alegra que te gustara y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también ;)


	3. Capítulo 3: Tontoru y Hajime-chan

**Capítulo 3: Tontoru y Hajime-chan**

* * *

Su relación con Kuroo Tetsuro siempre había tenido un componente físico muy importante y probablemente siempre lo tendría. No únicamente debido a la atracción sexual, sino a la inherente necesidad de tocarse cuando estaban en el mismo espacio: una caricia, un simple roce cuando estaban en público, abrazos y tocamientos cuando estaban en un entorno de confianza.

El entendimiento intelectual que compartía con Kuroo no lo compartía con nadie más: eran capaces de leerse mutuamente como si se trataran de libros abiertos. Si los sentimientos de Kuroo le hubieran correspondido con la misma intensidad, la felicidad que compartieron durante aquel año de relación habría sido infinita.

Pero no era el caso.

La persona más importante para Kuroo siempre sería Kenma.

Y Kenma nunca correspondería sus sentimientos románticos.

* * *

 **Miércoles, 7 de marzo de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 04:00 AM:**

Estoy jodido

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:01 AM:**

¿Qué pasa?

 **TÚ, 04:01 AM:**

¿Qué haces despierto?

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:01 AM:**

Se me olvidó volver a quitarle el sonido al móvil

 **TÚ, 04:01 AM:**

Vaya, siento haberte despertado

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:01 AM:**

No pasa nada

¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

Todavía falta una hora para que suene tu despertador

 **TÚ, 04:02 AM:**

Hoy estoy en casa de Tetsu-chan

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:02 AM:**

¿Lo tienes durmiendo en tu regazo y está precioso?

 **TÚ, 04:02 AM:**

Lo estaba

Ahora estoy en el salón

No quería despertarlo con la luz del móvil

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:02 AM:**

Intuyo que no has dormido nada

 **TÚ, 04:02 AM:**

No, pero tú todavía puedes volver a conciliar el sueño

Así que acurrúcate con Keiji-chan y vuelve a dormirte

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:11 AM:**

Nah

He ido al baño

Y ahora me voy a hacer un café

Así aprovecho y estudio

Cuéntame qué te pasa

 **TÚ, 04:12 AM:**

Hoy he cenado con Makki y su novio

Y se me ha venido el mundo encima

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:12 AM:**

¿Por qué?

 **TÚ, 04:12 AM:**

Quiero tener lo que ellos tienen…

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:15 AM:**

Llevo un rato pensando qué decirte

Porque estás sensible ahora mismo

 **TÚ, 04:15 AM:**

Oh, qué cortés por tu parte…

Estoy hablando con Keiji-chan, ¿verdad?

Hola, Keiji-chan. Encantado de conocerte

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:16 AM:**

Acabas de darme luz verde para soltártelo sin vaselina

Pero quizás esa desesperada búsqueda del amor tuya solo sirva para incrementar tu ansiedad

 **TÚ, 04:16 AM:**

Ya, pero quiero que me quieran

Quiero que alguien se enamore de mí

Quiero ser la primera opción de alguien

Quiero que alguien quiera que yo sea lo primero y lo último que vea cada día

Tener la certeza de que esa persona va a estar en casa cuando vuelva en lugar de encontrarme un apartamento vacío

Quiero lo que tiene Makki…

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:17 AM:**

¿Estás seguro de que tu amigo tiene todo eso?

 **TÚ, 04:17 AM:**

Acabo de conocer a su novio, pero se le notaba en cada poro de su piel que lo ama con locura

OMG

En los gestos

En las miradas

Toda su expresión corporal indicaba que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Makki

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:20 AM:**

¿Y no estarás proyectando tus propios deseos en su imagen?

 **TÚ, 04:21 AM:**

Se me da especialmente bien leer a las personas

En parte, por eso soy tan buen colocador

Me pongas en el equipo que me pongas, soy capaz de pasar el balón de la manera más cómoda para el rematador

Y eso se consigue siendo empático

Por si fuera poco, estudié psicología

Así que estoy muy convencido de que mi interpretación de lo que he visto hoy no era la proyección de mis propios deseos

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:24 AM:**

¿Qué haces trabajando de comercial si has estudiado psicología?

 **TÚ, 04:25 AM:**

Me di cuenta a media carrera de que no sería capaz de trabajar como psicólogo

Y la investigación no me llama

Además, me gusta ser comercial

Este año voy a aplastar a Ushiwaka de una vez por todas

Tanto en voleibol como en ventas

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:29 AM:**

Esa es la actitud sin dudas

 **TÚ, 04:34 AM:**

¿Te has puesto a estudiar?

¿Quieres que te deje tranquilo?

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:36 AM:**

No, háblame

 **TÚ, 04:36 AM:**

Se me atraganta tu compasión, Seductor-kun

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:36 AM:**

No te compadezco

 **TÚ, 04:36 AM:**

Ya lo sé xD

Te preocupas por mí~

Estás empezando a quererme~

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:37 AM:**

No hagas que me arrepienta

 **TÚ, 04:37 AM:**

Jajaja :P

Yo también te quiero

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:37 AM:**

Eso parece

Me has mandado un mensaje a las cuatro de la mañana

 **TÚ, 04:37 AM:**

Confiaba en que estuvieras dormido

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:38 AM:**

Y lo estaba

 **TÚ, 04:38 AM:**

Confiaba en que tuvieras las alertas del móvil desconectadas

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:38 AM:**

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo

 **TÚ, 04:38 AM:**

¿Te quedaste dormidito después de hacerlo?

Qué mono

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:39 AM:**

Hoy ha sido un día largo

Y a partir de mañana será peor

De hecho, creo que lo más prudente sería tener el móvil apagado para evitar tentaciones

Se me echa el tiempo encima y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina…

 **TÚ, 04:41 AM:**

Lo entiendo, tranquilo

Yo te seguiré escribiendo igual

Ya me leerás cuando puedas, no pasa nada

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:42 AM:**

Bien

 **TÚ, 04:45 AM:**

Dime tu nombre

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:48 AM:**

¿Ya se te ha pasado el crush?

 **TÚ, 04:48 AM:**

No me gusta estar en desventaja

Tú sabes mi nombre, yo quiero saber el tuyo

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:50 AM:**

Hajime

 **TÚ, 04:50 AM:**

Has enviado un audio

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:52 AM:**

No me puedo creer que me hayas mandado un audio gimiendo mi nombre ¬¬

 **TÚ, 04:52 AM:**

JAJAJAJAJA

Te ha encantado

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:52 AM:**

Si lo has hecho para que te mande uno gimiendo el tuyo la llevas clara

 **TÚ, 04:53 AM:**

Ugh

Me has pillado

Oye, Hajime-chan

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:53 AM:**

Dime, Tontoru

 **TÚ, 04:53 AM:**

¡¿CÓMO QUE TONTORU?!

¡NO TE HE DICHO MI NOMBRE PARA QUE LO CONVIERTAS EN UN INSULTO!

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:54 AM:**

Pues no me des motivos para hacerlo

 **TÚ, 04:54 AM:**

Pues ya no te digo la cosa bonita que iba a decirte

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 04:54 AM:**

Ya se te escapará en algún momento

No te llamo Tontoru por nada

 **TÚ, 04:55 AM:**

¡Pero qué cruel eres conmigo!

 **TÚ, 04:59 AM:**

¿Crees que haríamos buena pareja?

 **SEDUCTOR-KUN, 05:10 AM:**

No sé cómo contestar a eso sin ofenderte…

Seguramente te ofenda hasta esta respuesta

 **TÚ, 05:45 AM:**

Mucha suerte en tus exámenes, Hajime-chan

Hablaremos cuando los termines

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas, Oikawa tuvo a Hajime bloqueado para evitar la tentación de mandarle mensajes o de recibir y querer responder.

En la situación emocional en la que se encontraba, no necesitaba echarle más leña al fuego. Unas semanas de distanciamiento le vendría bien para aclararse. Tampoco quedó con Kuroo en ese tiempo.

Todo lo que hizo fue trabajar, salir con su equipo y jugar a voleibol con más frecuencia de la usual porque era el mejor método para no pensar y cansarse lo suficiente como para meterse directamente en la cama al regresar a casa.

Como consecuencia del juego excesivo, su rodilla se resintió. Tuvo que usar rodillera todo el tiempo y cremas musculares que no servían para nada; lo único que remitiría el dolor sería el reposo, y eso era lo último que quería.

A mediados de mes, Makki le hizo una encerrona en un restaurante para cenar con Kuroo y Akaashi, un amigo de Kuroo que se había acabado convirtiendo en amigo del resto. Al parecer, un conocido de Akaashi trabajaba en ese lugar y les daría trato preferente, si bien no estaba autorizado a hacerles ningún descuento.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente? —cuestionó Kuroo nada más verlo—. ¿Por qué has vuelto a bloquearme el número?

—Makki, eres un traidor —protestó Oikawa quien, no sabía cómo, había quedado sentado frente a su mejor amigo, al lado de Kuroo y acorralado contra la ventana.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo para lidiar con tus tonterías —respondió mientras ojeaba el menú—. ¿Qué me recomiendas, Akaashi?

El aludido se inclinó hacia él para ojear también la carta y compartir opiniones.

—¿Es porque me he enrollado con Tsukki? —insistió Kuroo.

Oikawa parpadeó confundido; esa era la primera noticia que tenía del asunto y no, la verdad es que no le hacía gracia alguna. Puso un mohín y se dedicó a mirar la otra carta que un chico con expresión de pocos amigos y la cabellera teñida de rubio a excepción de dos líneas en los laterales les había dejado.

—Está celoso de todos nosotros —explicó Makki como quien hablaba del tiempo—. Quiere un novio que le quiera y mime, punto.

—¡No lo digas de esa manera que me haces parecer ridículo! —se quejó Oikawa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Lo que eres, vaya —respondió Makki—. ¿Esto está bueno? —preguntó a Akaashi a continuación.

Justo en ese momento, un camarero diferente al que había venido antes se presentó para tomarles nota. Era alto, de cuerpo atlético, piel bronceada, cabellera desordenada y ojos fieros. No obstante, la atención de Oikawa fue captada por sus brazos: las mangas largas de su uniforme no eran capaces de ocultar esos músculos marcados bajo ellas.

—Hola chicos, ¿sabéis ya lo que queréis tomar?

La voz no era tan grave como la de Ushijima por ejemplo, pero sí profunda, de esas que Oikawa podría quedarse horas escuchando sin cansarse.

Toda su agonía anterior quedó en el olvido tras escucharle hablar.

—Hola, Iwa. Yo quiero lo de siempre —pidió Kuroo.

Oikawa le miró ofendido; que Kuroo conociera a alguien así y no se lo hubiera presentado era indignante cuanto menos.

—Nosotros vamos a compartir un 33 y un 54 —dijo Akaashi.

—Vale, ¿y tú?

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, Oikawa sintió un escalofrío. Había algo de apremiante en la forma en que le observaba, una impaciencia latente que bien podría tratarse de pura urgencia por estar terminando su turno y querer marcharse a casa.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —preguntó, desplegando sus encantos al acentuar la profundidad de su voz e inclinar la cabeza de ese modo que hacía que su cabello se moviera para incitar a ser acariciado.

Ignoró por completo las miradas de circunstancias de Makki y Kuroo.

—Depende, ¿prefieres salado, dulce, ácido o picante?

—Me es indiferente. Algo que me haga relamerme —contestó, y se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto que solo resultaría intencionado para aquellos que lo conocieran bien.

—No pueden cocinar tu propio ego me temo.

—¡Makki, qué borde! —exclamó avergonzado, de nuevo subiéndole los colores a las mejillas.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada y Akaashi los miró sin estar impresionado.

—Pide lo mismo que yo —le recomendó Kuroo—. Te va a gustar.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué has pedido? —cuestionó, retomando la carta.

Kuroo pasó un brazo por el respaldo de su asiento para acercarse a él y buscar su plato en la carta. Lo señaló y tras varios segundos de escudriño, decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Muy bien, un número 11 para mí también, por favor.

—Iwa, Issei devolvió mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Makki.

—No lo sé.

—Dile que sé que lo ha descambiado.

Si antes se había sentido ofendido, ahora lo hacia el doble, porque no solo Kuroo le conocía, sino que Makki también.

El camarero se marchó para entregar la orden a cocina y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharles, Oikawa comenzó su retahíla de quejas respecto a por qué nadie le había presentado un chico tan atractivo como ese.

Sus protestas quedaron calladas tan pronto como le dijeron que era el follamigo de Akaashi.

* * *

 **Domingo, 1 de abril de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 07:33 PM:**

¡Hajime-chan!

¡Cuánto tiempo!

¿Me has echado de menos?

¿Qué tal fueron tus exámenes?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 10:10 PM:**

No me dijiste que me ibas a bloquear

 **TÚ, 10:14 PM:**

¡Para que pudieras estudiar!

Si no lo hacía, te escribiría

Y te distraería

O te despertaría de madrugada

 **TÚ, 10:15 PM:**

Lo siento

Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil

 **TÚ, 10:27 PM:**

Te he echado de menos ;A;

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 11:19 PM:**

No vuelvas a tomar una decisión que nos afecte a los dos sin consultármelo primero

 **TÚ, 11:36 PM:**

Perdooooooona

;A;

Pero estaba sensiblón y lo último que quería era distraerte de tus estudios

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 11:43 PM:**

¿Y crees que preocupándome me concentraré mejor?

 **TÚ, 11:45 PM:**

¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

¿Tan penoso soné aquella noche?

Jajajaja

Tranquilo, fue un bajón

Estoy mucho mejor

 **TÚ, 11:53 PM:**

Siento haberte preocupado

Pero en serio, estoy mucho mejor

He conocido a alguien

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:07 PM:**

?

 **TÚ, 12:10 PM:**

Bueno, solo hablé con él una vez y fue para decirle qué quería de comer jajajaja

Trabaja en un restaurante

Es amigo de Makki y de Kuroo

Los muy cabrones no me habían dicho que conocían a alguien tan atractivo

Bueno, en realidad se estaba tirando a un amigo de ellos

Pero según tengo entendido, han dejado de acostarse

Así que esta podría ser mi oportunidad~~

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:16 PM:**

…

 **TÚ, 12:22 PM:**

He decidido no volver a acostarme con Tetsu-chan nunca más, por cierto

No volver a acostarme con nadie hasta que me enamore y sea correspondido, en realidad

Así que no me envíes audios con gemidos o me correré solo de escucharlo jajajajaja

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:29 PM:**

¿Y vas a ser capaz de aguantar?

 **TÚ, 12:31 PM:**

¡Sí!

¡He tomado una decisión!

Con un poco de suerte, seduciré al tío del restaurante y no tendré que esperar demasiado para volver a mojar xD

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:37 PM:**

…

 **TÚ, 12:38 PM:**

Es broma ;P

Quiero una relación seria, y para tenerla tengo que centrarme y dejar los encuentros de una noche que no conducen a nada

Más allá de follar, claro

 **TÚ, 12:39 PM:**

¡Pero todavía no me has contado qué tal te han ido los exámenes!

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:40 PM:**

Bien, me gradué

¿Entonces tu intención es seducir al tío del restaurante?

 **TÚ, 12:45 PM:**

Qué poco entusiasmo… ¬¬

¡Te has graduado, Hajime-chan!

Espero que lo celebraras por todo lo alto

Con borrachera y polvo incluido

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:48 PM:**

Más o menos

 **TÚ, 12:48 PM:**

¿Qué significa ese más o menos?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:49 PM:**

Que me emborraché pero no follé

Keiji me dejó esa noche

Si se le puede llamar dejar teniendo en cuenta que solo follábamos para aliviar el estrés de los exámenes

 **TÚ, 12:56 PM:**

Vaya, siento leer eso

¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:57 PM:**

Me jodió en su momento, pero supongo que es lo mejor

 **TÚ, 12:57 PM:**

¿Cómo es la convivencia desde entonces?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:57 PM:**

Bien, como siempre

Aparte de haber dejado de follar, nada ha cambiado

Es como si hubiéramos vuelto al tiempo antes de follar

 **TÚ, 12:58 PM:**

Bueno, mira, al menos no hay incomodidad

¿No?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 12:58 PM:**

No

Estamos bien

 **TÚ, 12:58 PM:**

Pues eso es lo que importa :)

Tetsu-chan ha empezado a salir con Tsukishima, ¿sabes?

Les doy dos telediarios

Pero bueno, cuanto más dure, más fácil será para mí no caer en la tentación

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:04 AM:**

Pues sí que tienes poca fuerza de voluntad…

 **TÚ, 01:04 AM:**

La carne es débil y Kuroo, además de estar muy bueno, folla muy bien

¡Oh!

¿Sabes quién más folla bien según me han dicho?

El chico del restaurante

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:05 AM:**

¿Ah, sí?

 **TÚ, 01:05 AM:**

Sí :3

Pfff

Espera, espera

Lo estoy planteando mal

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:06 AM:**

?

 **TÚ, 01:07 AM:**

Si quiero que se enamore de mí, no puedo enfocarlo de la misma manera que cuando me quiero tirar a alguien

Porque entonces eso es lo único que conseguiré

Así que no

No puedo pensar en follármelo

Fksjdfskjfnskjnfskjf

¡PERO ESTÁ TAN BUENO!

Tendrías que ver esos brazacos, Hajime-chan

 **TÚ, 01:08 AM:**

Aunque tiene cara de tener malas pulgas

Pero unos ojos bonitos

Aunque tiene mirada de "podría matarte sin despeinarme"

Ojalá me matara a polvos

Mierda, otra vez

OTL

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:15 AM:**

A ver si lo he entendido bien…

Me dices que quieres tener una relación

Pero no paras de babear con ese tipo porque te gusta su aspecto físico

Y claramente te lo quieres follar…

 **TÚ, 01:16 AM:**

Es un buen resumen =_=

Para tener una relación con alguien, primero hay que fijarse un objetivo

Y en mi caso es él

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:17 AM:**

Otra vez lo del objetivo

No puedes elegir de quién enamorarte

¿Puedes?

 **TÚ, 01:17 AM:**

No, claro que no

Pero puedes elegir a quién vas a dedicarle tu tiempo

Igual le conozco y resulta que no me gusta

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:17 AM:**

¿Ha habido alguien que hayas conocido y no te haya gustado?

Aparte de Ushiwaka

 **TÚ, 01:17 AM:**

Ushiwaka

 **TÚ, 01:18 AM:**

xDDDD

No sé, Hajime-chan

Cuando me miró a los ojos sentí un escalofrío

Y eso no me había pasado con nadie

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:18 AM:**

¿Qué quieres decir?

 **TÚ, 01:18 AM:**

Exactamente eso

Yo estaba babeando internamente por él

En plan: "qué guapo es, qué bueno está"

Y entonces me miró

Y por un momento, el mundo se detuvo

 **TÚ, 01:20 AM:**

Nunca me había pasado algo así

Quiero conocerle, Hajime-chan

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:26 AM:**

¿Y por qué no has vuelto a ir al restaurante?

 **TÚ, 01:26 AM:**

Tenía que esperar

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:26 AM:**

¿Esperar qué?

 **TÚ, 01:34 AM:**

Esperar para ver si era un simple flechazo y se me pasaba

O si ha sido amor a primera vista

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:36 AM:**

¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

 **TÚ, 01:36 AM:**

En absoluto ò_ó

Un flechazo es cuando ves a alguien y piensas: "me lo follaba"

Amor a primera vista es cuando tienes la intuición de que si conoces a esa persona, te vas a enamorar de ella

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:37 AM:**

Pero no puede ser amor a primera vista

Precisamente porque no conoces a esa persona

Y sin conocerla, ¿cómo te vas a enamorar?

Es ridículo

 **TÚ, 01:37 AM:**

¡Qué poco romántico eres! =3=

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:37 AM:**

Es que eso no es nada romántico

Es una chorrada

 **TÚ, 01:38 AM:**

¿Y qué es romántico para ti? A ver

 **TÚ, 01:42 AM:**

Ni siquiera puedes pensar en cosas románticas, ¿verdad?

Jajajajaja

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:43 AM:**

Cállate

Supongo que lo importante es que sea sincero

Que las palabras y los actos lo sean

 **TÚ, 01:44 AM:**

Sí, pero los detalles~

Los detalles son importantes

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:44 AM:**

Mmm, no tanto

Si sabes que una persona está intentando seducirte

Sabes que está esforzándose por ocultar lo malo de él

Y mostrarte solo lo bueno

Lo que conduce a la idealización de esa persona

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:45 AM:**

Y a la decepción una vez descubres su verdadera personalidad…

 **TÚ, 01:53 AM:**

Uhm…

Eso me lo dice mucho Makki

Según él, las novias no me duran porque durante el cortejo me muestro diferente a como soy realmente

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:53 AM:**

¿Y tú crees que lo haces?

 **TÚ, 01:54 AM:**

No sé

Pero es normal querer enfatizar tus encantos, ¿no?

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:54 AM:**

Si lo que le atrae de ti es una versión exagerada de ti mismo

Esa relación está condenada al fracaso

 **TÚ, 01:56 AM:**

BUAH

Tienes razón

Nunca me había parado a pensarlo de esa manera…

 **TÚ, 01:59 AM:**

Ugh

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 01:59 AM:**

?

 **TÚ, 01:59 AM:**

Ahora no sé qué hacer con Iwa-chan…

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:00 AM:**

Iwa-chan…

Pues para empezar, cuestiónate si le gustaría que le llamaras así

 **TÚ, 02:00 AM:**

Seguro que sí

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:00 AM:**

…

 **TÚ, 02:01 AM:**

Tú eres la persona más borde que conozco y no te quejas cuando te llamo Hajime-chan ^o^

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:01 AM:**

…

 **TÚ, 02:01 AM:**

*3*

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:02 AM:**

Preferiría que te dirigieras a mí por mi apellido

Ya no tienes cinco años para llamarme Hajime-chan

 **TÚ, 02:03 AM:**

=3= Yi ni tiinis cinqui iñis piri llimirmi Hijimi-chin

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:05 AM:**

…

¿Qué cojones acabas de escribir…?

 **TÚ, 02:05 AM:**

Has enviado un audio de voz

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:06 AM:**

Pfff…

Vete a dormir, anda

 **TÚ, 02:06 AM:**

Jajajaja

Sí, será lo mejor

Has enviado un audio de voz

;)

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 02:06 AM:**

Que pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera es incluso peor… ¬¬

Buenas noches

* * *

Volver a hablar con Hajime había servido para que se percatara de dos cosas: primero, que le había echado más de menos del que había esperado durante el tiempo que lo había tenido bloqueado, y segundo, que le gustaba más de lo pensaba.

Y no tenía sentido. No entendía cómo era posible que una persona a la que nunca había visto, con la que nunca se había relacionado en persona, fuera capaz de atraerle de la manera en que Hajime lo hacía. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera por nadie, no al menos tan rápido y sin conocer su aspecto físico.

Oikawa no era de los que se mentían a sí mismos; el físico era importante, la atracción sexual jugaba un papel de peso en sus elecciones de pareja. Sin esa atracción física era imposible que la relación diera un paso al frente.

Por Hajime, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

Podría ser un tipo que pesara una tonelada o que tuviera los rasgos menos agraciados del universo, que Oikawa se creía capaz de hacer una excepción. Y tras la conversación de la madrugada del sábado al domingo, estaba más seguro que nunca de que Hajime era auténtico. De que lo que le mostraba era justo lo que iba a encontrarse en la realidad. Y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho su sinceridad, sus valores y que no aparentara por complacerle, algo que se había dado cuenta de que él hacía cuando ligaba con alguien.

Iwaizumi le atraía muchísimo físicamente, de la misma manera que le había atraído Kuroo cuando le conoció, e incluso Ushijima, aunque ese solo había necesitado pronunciar dos frases para que toda la atracción física que sentía por él fuera insuficiente para estar dispuesto a tener algo con él; lo que sucedió aquella noche que salieron a beber es algo que no se volverá a repetir nunca, jamás de los jamases.

Oikawa estaba detenido frente al restaurante donde trabajaba Iwaizumi. Llevaba veinte minutos contemplándole a través de la cristalera, sin ser capaz de decidir si entrar o no. A juzgar por lo que llevaba observado, Iwaizumi parecía ser algo así como el maître del lugar, y no le sorprendía: la comida de ese restaurante era toda francesa, incluso el uniforme que vestían los camareros recordaba a los occidentales de los restaurantes de lujo.

El plan era bastante sencillo: seducir a un hombre que sabía que era gay, bisexual cuanto menos, no le suponía ningún esfuerzo. La cuestión era la finalidad que quería darle a ese plan.

Había sido sincero al decirle a Hajime que quería una relación tan llena de amor como la de Makki y su novio, pero ellos eran unos bastardos suertudos. Siendo honesto, siempre había sido lo suficientemente engreído como para pensar que él encontraría una pareja estable antes que Makki, teniendo en cuenta la carrera amorosa de cada uno. No es que no se alegrara por su amigo, pero le daba rabia que él hubiera sido el primero en lograrlo.

Por otro lado, nunca había sido tan apremiante el tener una relación como lo era en ese momento. Cuanto más se acercaba a la treintena, más urgencia sentía; la crisis de los treinta, lo denominaban. Seguramente fuera eso y su ansiedad lo estropeara todo, pero Oikawa terminó por entrar en el restaurante.

Varios de los camareros le dieron la bienvenida, las chicas con más entusiasmo que los chicos, pero todos le siguieron con la mirada hacia el lugar donde le condujo la persona indicada de esa ocupación. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la cristalera y pidió un refresco para despacharla y pasear la mirada por el lugar en busca de Iwaizumi. Le encontró atendiendo a unos clientes con una sonrisa amable y no pudo evitar respirar hondo.

Era terriblemente atractivo.

Y qué brazos.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza para concentrarse. Tenía un plan de acción.

Adoptó una postura que sabía que acentuaría su propio atractivo desde la posición de Iwaizumi y se le quedó mirando, a la espera de que percibiera su mirada fija y se girara a buscarle.

Lo hizo, y Oikawa le saludó con una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Por algún motivo, Iwaizumi frunció el ceño. Compartió alguna palabra con los otros clientes y finalmente se dirigió a su mesa.

—Has vuelto —dijo a modo de saludo, mucho menos amable o simpático de lo que probablemente hubiera sido con los otros clientes.

—Oh, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el restaurante.

—El amigo de Akaashi, ¿no?

—A decir verdad, conozco más a Kuroo y a Makki, pero sí —respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Justo en ese momento, su móvil sonó. La melodía era de unos dibujos animados protagonizados por aliens que veía de pequeño, pero no le avergonzaba nada que sonara delante Iwaizumi. Al ver que se trataba de Kunimi, respondió la llamada sin dudarlo, haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a Iwaizumi, que era a su vez una petición para que aguardara.

—Hola, Kunimi-chan. ¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista? —preguntó alegremente—. ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! —exclamó con alegría genuina—. ¿Ves como no tenías nada que temer? Has sabido desenvolverte y manejar la situación sin problemas; no me cabía duda alguna de que lo conseguirías —dijo con absoluta sinceridad y rió ante su respuesta—. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy a punto de cenar, ¿por qué no te unes a mí y lo celebramos?... Ah, de acuerdo, en ese caso mañana te invito a comer, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Muy bien, nos vemos en la oficina! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Hasta mañana!

Cuando colgó se quedó mirando el móvil con una sonrisa boba en los labios; el pequeño Kunimi había conseguido cerrar una venta bastante complicada sin su ayuda. Oikawa no podía más que sentirse orgulloso por él.

—Disculpa —le dijo a Iwaizumi, que continuaba esperando por él, pero al menos había dejado de fruncir el ceño—. La verdad es que he venido a verte.

Iwaizumi se limitó a alzar las cejas.

—Me gustó mucho la comida de este restaurante y quería saber si hacéis eventos especiales.

—Depende de lo que consideres un evento especial…

—En realidad quería agradecerles a mi equipo el esfuerzo que hacen invitándoles a algo especial, pero reconozco que soy poco original para estas cosas…

Eso no era cierto; Oikawa era el rey de los detalles, pero estaba improvisando sobre la marcha y quería conseguir la participación de Iwaizumi.

—Bueno, tenemos un menú especial para cumpleaños que podríamos modificar un poco dadas las circunstancias…

—Oh, eso estaría bien. Seríamos cuatro, así que imagino que no habría problemas para reservar una mesa.

—En absoluto. En la planta de arriba solemos hacer reservas y los eventos, es más íntimo y adecuado para una celebración.

—Sabía que mi intuición no me fallaba con este lugar, Iwaizumi-san —dijo, dedicándole otra sonrisa cálida—. Me gustaría mucho que te encargaras de prepararlo personalmente, ¿podría ser?

—Es mi trabajo —contestó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Había pensado en comenzar la noche aquí y después llevarlos a alguna parte, ¿me recomiendas algún lugar en concreto?

—Depende de lo que quieras hacer después…

—Siempre tienes un depende en los labios, ¿eh? —señaló, orotgándole un poco de seducción tanto a su voz como a su sonrisa.

—Y tú una recomendación que pedir al parecer.

Oikawa soltó una risa de manera natural y relajó su expresión corporal.

—¿Por qué en lugar de responderme no me lo enseñas? —propuso de manera atrevida—. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar?

No le pasó desapercibido la tensión repentina en la musculatura de Iwaizumi.

—Hoy no salgo hasta el cierre.

—Yo soy lento cenando…

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos más largo de la cuenta; Iwaizumi parecía estar celebrando un debate interno muy peliagudo a juzgar por su expresión. Oikawa necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse sereno y confiado, pero lo cierto es que esa respuesta que estaba haciéndose tanto de rogar le estaba poniendo muy, muy nervioso.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte tras salir del curro y vas a estar aquí esperando hasta entonces?

Su forma de hablar dejó totalmente desarmado a Oikawa; de repente sonaba tanto como Hajime que la comparativa le sentó como un puñetazo. Debió de haberlo proyectado, porque Iwaizumi cambió el gesto.

—Es viernes por la noche y no tengo ningún plan, pero igual tú sí tienes, perdona.

Bebió del refresco que le habían dejado en la mesa porque de repente tenía la garganta seca. No estaba seguro de si el chico había sonado como Hajime o simplemente habían sido sus ganas de conocerlo las que habían proyectado la imagen de Hajime en Iwaizumi, pero el momento le había dejado totalmente indefenso y necesitaba recomponerse rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —volvió a preguntar Iwaizumi, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir por el bien de los dos.

—Lo mismo del otro día… —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

Iwaizumi se lo quedó mirando con expresión de enfado.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

La vergüenza de Oikawa se incrementó más si era posible y su rostro, innecesariamente expresivo para su gusto, volvió a plasmarlo.

—Te traeré algo más apropiado.

Dicho eso, Iwaizumi se marchó sin darle oportunidad a plantear objeciones.

Oikawa quiso meter la cabeza bajo tierra cual avestruz o emigrar a otro planeta, pero como ninguna de las dos opciones eran posibles, se limitó a fingir que ojeaba su móvil.

Su primer impulso fue hablarle a Hajime y compartir con él lo que acababa de sucederle, pero no podía contarle la parte que le implicaba a él, así que desechó la idea. Tampoco era buena opción hablar con Makki o Kuroo; lo último que necesitaba era soportar sus burlas. Y a su equipo no iba a molestarlos con sus desavenencias amorosas.

No podía creer que no tuviera un amigo al que contarle lo que acababa de ocurrirle que no fuera a juzgarle ni a burlarse de él. El pensamiento le entristeció, pero poco pudo regocijarse en su drama porque Iwaizumi no tardó demasiado en traerle su comida en una bandeja.

El olor abría el apetito.

—Solemos cerrar a las nueve, pero entre que recogemos y demás a veces nos dan las diez. Si quieres esperar, espera en la tienda de conveniencia de enfrente —dijo mientras le servía la cena y, de nuevo, se marchó sin que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Oikawa no cabía en sí mismo del asombro; no paraba de preguntarse qué acababa de suceder. No entendía cómo su desastrosa insinuación había acabado dando sus frutos, pero poco importaba: ¡tenía una cita improvisada con Iwa-chan!

* * *

 **Viernes, 6 de abril de 2018**

* * *

 **TÚ, 07:12 PM:**

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

HAJIME-CHAN

OMG

OMG

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 07:13 PM:**

Estoy trabajando

 **TÚ, 07:13 PM:**

OMG

YA

ME LO IMAGINABA

PERDONA

PERO

ES QUE

OMG

OMG

OMG

Tú trabaja y ya me leerás luego

OMG

OMG

NO ME LO PUEDO CREER

 **HAJIME-CHAN, 07:14 PM:**

…?

 **TÚ, 07:14 PM:**

TENGO

UNA

CITA

CON

IWA-CHAN

OMG

Bueno, no es una cita-cita

Creo

No sé

Ha sido muy raro

Omg

No entiendo qué ha pasado pero ¡qué importa!

Luego te cuento ;)

Que te sea leve el trabajo~

* * *

¡Continuará! Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
